Hooked
by Toxic Black Rose
Summary: When Rita has a life threatening nightmare, she ignores it, until her roommate gets murdered. If she spoke up, she would die. But if she was quiet, she’d let the Toad take over herself. Can Rita find a way to save her family and herself.
1. Bloodgate

Disclaimer: I do not own_ Flushed Away_. If I did, there'd be a sequel out. I'm only guessing the names of Rita's siblings so just shut up. This is my first _Flushed Away_ story so please be nice to me.

Plot: When Rita has a life threatening nightmare, she ignores it, until her roommate gets murdered. If she spoke up, she would die. But if she was quiet, she'd let the Toad take over herself. Can Rita find a way to save her family, and get her life back?

A pair of green eyes open. They vision a different sight from the last one they closed on. Rita Malone was on the _Jammy Dodger II_. She sat up. It looked around three in the morning. The rat city across the lake was a ghost town in her eyes. Every single street light was off. The only place lit, was the bottom floor of Le Toads old hideout, the city Floodgate.

"Roddy?"

She doesn't hear a respond.

"Roddy!" she yells.

She looks for him but he's nowhere to be found. She realizes that she was all by herself. She goes to the steering wheel then see's that the key is not in the initiator. She looks for it. It must have fallen in the water. Rita slipped and fell as the boat made a sharp turn and sped off towards the Floodgate by itself. She gets up and stomps on the break. It wouldn't stop. It takes a sudden chest pounding stop. Rita realized that it changed. Behind the fence were toads. Young ones. Two were fencing, one was cutting off doll heads, and another one catching flies with his tongue. Twenty or so tadpoles were swimming in a pond. She thought about leaving… then again, why were the lights blazing in the basement?

She notices that there was a front entrance on the ground. She gets off the boat and see's a little girl guarding the front door. She was a rat, just like Rita. They shared the same hair and eyes. The little girl's hair was tied in a ponytail with a green ribbon tied to it. Her dress was green likes Rita's sweater with ruffles hanging down and the ribbon around her waist was like the belt Rita wore. Her stockings looked like the flag of the United Kingdom and she had on grey sneakers. She stands there like a statue.

"Go back." She tells Rita.

"What are you doing here?" Rita asks. "This place is dangerous. You have to leave. Come with me."

"I can't." she says. "I'm doomed."

"What are you talking about?"

The door creaks open. "I have to go." The child walks in.

"Stop!" Rita screams. "Don't go in there!"

Rita runs in. As she turns her back on the door, it shuts immediately. She turns to see it disappeared. Instead of panicking she calls for the little girl. Rita walks down the stairs into the basement.

"Little girl?" she calls. She's never been in the basement before. The room had electric chairs, chains hanging from the walls and ceilings and this giant steel door that said, "Danger: Very Hot!"

She opens it to see that it was a miniature human oven. There was something on the bottom shelf, wrapped up in a wool blanket.

"Don't go in there."

The little girl stood behind her.

"You'll get locked in. You'll burn to death." She points at the wool. "Just like him."

The blanket flew off by itself, as if a ghost was moving it to reveal a burned corpse. The oven rack sprung in front of her that it knocked her over and burned her chest. She hit the stone wall, slamming her spine violently. The corpse fell out and landed right in front of her feet. It was familiar.

"Roddy!"

As she saw the remains of her first mate, she heard stomping from upstairs.

"Le Toad knows you're here."

She could hear him coming down the steps. Rita looks to see the little girl disappeared. Rita spotted a door ahead and opened it, right as the monster got into the basement. The hall she faced was not very wide and had a lot of objects blocking the way; bottle caps, jewels and straws most of the time. She throws a few jewels behind her so get them out of her way. The killer burst through the door. Rita tripped on a bottle cap and hit her stomach, like a hammer was pounding it. But lucky for Rita, there were two stairways. Hopefully, he'd go through the wrong door. She picks left and silently shuts the door behind her. She sighed in relief, until she realized she should have picked right. The girl from was hanging right in front of her… with a hook through her neck. Her eyes were wide open. They blink for a slight second.

"This is what he does to us rats." The girl says. "He freezes us, burns us, and hangs us."

The atmosphere of the room was filled with dead rats, hanging from hooks. She saw her mum, and dad and every sibling she ever had. She wanted to faint at this time. Then she hears the knob twisting. She feels her feet freeze. She see's them locked to the ground with ice. She tries to break free but cant. The door knocks down. She hears footsteps like a person walking on land in flippers.

"Rita…"

The voice was so familiar.

"Rita, Rita, Rita."

It puts a slimy arm around her shoulder. She could feel the stench of flies on his breath. He puts his lips close to her ear and says: "It's so good of you to return and see my new collection."

"Le Toad!"

"Hello Rita." He turns around and looks at her strait in the eye. He was still the same ugly fat-slimy-airbag she knew before. But one thing changed. In his hand, was a fishing hook. She screams as he puts a hand on her neck. "Don't scream, Rat."

"What have you done?" she screamed. "I want my family and first mate back!"

She tried to stop him. She punched him in the chest but she ended up breaking it. He had his hand squeezing her neck. Rita screamed again as he gently scratched the blade of the hook against her neck. A huge rip opened and blood spews out like a fountain.

"Now pay attention, captain." Le Toad sneers. He puts his hand on her chin and looks her in the eye. "If you tell anybody about this nightmare, all of this will come true."

"And if I keep it quiet?"

Tears of fear and pain were swelling up in her eyes, as Le Toad wrapped his long tongue around the rip and began to feed on her like a vampire.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

Rita's eyes snapped open as her friend flicked the light on. She started panting.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"Ten."

"That's nice." She rolled away from him.

"That's it."

He kneeled on the bed and started to tickle her—her greatest weakness. Rita squeaked with laughter.

"Roddy!" she screamed. "Stop!"

"Get out of bed and I might!"

She bounced up.

"Are you serious? Is it past ten?"

"Indeed."

Rita examined the room. She shared it with five other sisters and their beds were made and their nightgowns were nicely folded. It wasn't like Rita to wake up late, but she was up at a restraint with Roddy. Rita dropped her white nightgown on the floor, placed on her Union Jack Pants, fixed her ponytail and pulled on a white bathrobe like Roddy's with the "R" only in black. Her sisters' suitcases were closed and ready. At the table, chatter about school was the main subject.

"Why are all the kids packing up?" Roddy asked.

"Boarding school." Mrs. Malone explained, feeding a bottle to one of her babies. "I have so many kids to take care of as it is. And thanks to your ruby, wed have the money for it."

"Is Rita going? I thought she graduated already."

"Well, she skipped school last year to help us out."

Roddy remembered that well. Rita told him all about her adventures, with her father. How her broke all his bones, how a toad tried to kill her, and the ruby which turned out to be fraud. Finding the ruby which she thought was real and being chased by a toad.

Rita came walking down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone." She says with a smile. She sits down in her usual seat next to Roddy.

"Well, now that everyone's here." Said Mr. Malone. "Anyone dream last night?"

Children were screaming at the same time.

"Everyone quiet down!" Mr. Malone demands. "Let's start with Rita, since she didn't scream."

"Hmm?" Rita turns around to look at him.

"What did you dream about last night?"

Rita puts her elbow on the table and uses her hand to hold onto her head.

_If you tell anybody about this nightmare, all of this will come true._

"I didn't have any dreams last night." She said. "Alright. I admit it. I had a dream that we built a cruise ship and everybody in town went aboard."

"Well that's wonderful." Her mother said. "Why wouldn't you tell us before?"

Rita shakes her head.

"Pass the tea." She demands.

She pours it into her cup, but doesn't sip it. As side conversations went on, Roddy put an arm around Rita's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Rita looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm quite alright." She says. "So you coming?"

"Where?"

"I need to get some things for school." She says. "Some clothes and school supplies. Do you wish to come?"

"Of corse." He says.

"Good." Rita gets up and walks upstairs.

"Rita!" her sister Mimi calls. "You never touched your tea."

"I'll have it in a moment."

Rita leaves the kitchen. Roddy stared at her plate.

"Needless to say, she hasn't even eaten."

"Don't worry about her, Rod." Said Mr. Malone. "She usually gets ready for the day before breakfast."


	2. Last Year of School

Rita pulls her hair back and looks in the mirror. If Le Toad said something about the nightmare happening, then did something happen to her while she was asleep too? She looked at the spot on her neck that he scratched. Nothing changed. She went back downstairs.

* * *

"Once I finish high school, we can go sailing again." She tells him, minutes later. She parks by the edge of the city park.

"Well what should I do then?" Roddy asked.

"I would suggest getting an apartment and a job." She said, as Roddy grabbed the ruler and placed it on the dock. "Think that'd keep you busy?"

"But where am I gonna buy an apartment and get a job?"

"Look around." Rita walks off the boat. "I bet you could figure out something. Sorry I can't help you."

Before hitting the mall, they went to the park to sit down on a bench and have a snack. Roddy noticed a lot of woman in white dresses. Four bridesmaids in beige dresses passed by, flowers in hand. They were giggling about something, unlike the bride. Her blonde hair was tied up in a fancy bun and her gown was a poofy corset low-cut kind of dress. She was wearing a vail that went down to the ground. Her white gloves were also a bit too long and seemed unnessessary. Two men were standing next to her, like FBI guards.

"Congratulations." Rita smirked, trying not to laugh. The two men turned around.

"Thanks." They were like robots, programmed to do the exact same thing. The bride takes a quick glance at Rita.

"Nice boots." She sasses.

"Nice dress." Rita snorts back.

The bride pouts and walks away, carrying her skirt. Rita laughs.

"I know that was mean." She told Roddy. "But I bet she's been rude to everyone else."

"I agree with you Rita." Said Roddy. Rita gets up. "Let's get this over with."

Rita looked at the ground to see a very thin shiny object. She went over to take a look at it and found herself attracted to it. She touched the point of it. It was sharp. One end was pointy; the other had a hole in it. It was a sewing needle, used from humans. She examines it fondly and pins it to one of her belt loops. The bride was probably getting married, pretending to love the groom, but only wanting his money.

The London Mall was super-crowded that day. Roddy looked up to see a poster, of a super model, Sasha Melanie promoting her new perfume, "Lovestruck."

"Rita, who's she?"

"A conniving, no good, show off, pot mouthed phony." Rita explained. "She's famous for singing, acting and desighining. Don't look at her; she'll blind you in an instant."

"I don't see how that's possible with that crowd." Said Roddy.

"That's a relief." She opens the door for him and walks behind him. "Those idiots."

While passing the stores, Roddy noticed that Rita avoided all the woman's stores. As tons of girls were walking in and out of _Victoria's Secret_ and _Charlotte Russe_, Rita explained that she hated feminine clothing.

"So you skipped a year." Said Roddy. "Do you have any friends a grade below you?"

"Sharon and Daisy." Said Rita. "Were best friends. Since they were a grade below, I never had classes with them. So I might be in class with them this year. I wonder where they are now."

"PARTY! PARTY!"

Rita looked at the entrance of _Hot Topic_. There were two girls, asking teens if they were going to Prince Charles Academy. It seemed so sudden, because they _were_ Sharon and Daisy. Right as Rita spoke of her friends, there they stood.

"Hang on one second." She told Roddy. She approached them. One of them had long brown hair and a red blazer jacket with nice brown pants. The other one had short blonde hair and a concert T-shirt. Roddy saw them hugging for a long time, then one of them passes Rita an invitation.

"It's at the park." Said Daisy. "It closes at ten, so no little kids will be around."

"Is there going to be beer?" Rita asked.

"No." Said Sharon. "But the drinks will make you get high."

"Excellent." Said Rita.

"So how's your family?" Daisy the brunette asks.

"Much better!" Rita smiles. "I met this guy from up top, who need my help getting home. I refused to take him but then he said he'd pay me. Well, he's given us a lot of money and we still have lot's more."

"What's his name?" Sharon asked.

"Is he handsome?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Roddy is not my boyfriend." She laughs. "He's my first mate."

"Well invite him over before he gets lost!" says Daisy. Rita turns and simply signals him. He walks over and shakes hands with the ladies.

"So you're from up top eh?" Sharon asked. "Don't the humans hate us?"

"They like him very much." Said Rita. "Because he was born in a pet store."

"Rita!" Roddy says embarrassed.

"Nothn' wrong with that." Said Sharon. "There's not much difference between up top and sewer rats. So are you going to be in our class?"

"No." said Roddy.

"Were having a party tonight at the park." Said Daisy. "Even though you're not going to be a senior, would you like to come to our welcome party?"

"It'll be fun, Rod." Said Rita.

"Of corse I'll come." Said Roddy.

"Great! It starts at ten." Said Rita. "And I'm thinking about leaving around two."

"Say, would you guys like to have lunch with us?" Daisy asks.

"I guess we could run our errands later." Said Rita. "Let's go."

She stuffs her hands in her pockets and Roddy follows.

"During the party, there's an outdoor theater featuring _The Exorcist_." Said Sharon. She slurps her pink slushy.

"Great movie." Said Rita.

"We saw your boat!" Daisy shouts unexpectedly. Changing the subject was extremely rude, but Sharon seemed more interested in a boat built from scratch more than the worlds best horror movie. "It's very nice." She adds.

"How'd you afford the supplies?" Sharon asked.

"He paid me, remember?" Rita reminds her. Over Sharons head, her attention broke away to see a man wearing a hat and trench. She couldn't see his face or even his skin, but he made her suspicious. He was in line at the Burger Buffet, picking up a French fry and a small piece of a croissant.

"It's summer." She said. "Why is that man wearing a coat?"

"Why is it any of your concern?" Daisy asked. "Don't you remember the time you went skinny dipping last winter?"

"That was a dare." Said Rita. "Seriously, isn't he sweaty?"

"That's his problem." Said Roddy. He cuts up the crispy tadpole on his plate properly with a knife, holding it down with a fork. He stops after seeing all the girls staring at him funny.

"This is the sewer." Said Rita. "You don't eat tadpoles with silverware."

Roddy sits there, uncountable. He drops his silverware, hoping that the humiliation would end. He could see Rita wasn't too impressed, but that was very much like her. He tried to rip off a piece like a wrestler but slammed his elbow into the cloth of the booth, only getting a little bit. The girls started laughing at him, Rita laughing the loudest.

"Did I teel you guys about when we were having dinner?" she asked giggling. "So, I asked Rod what he did for a living and he said he was in a boy band."

"I told her I was the Posh one." He finished.

Daisy and Sharon got a good laugh from that story. The maggot story was just as funny.

"So." Said Rita. "You ladies must help us out. Roddys not going to PCA, so to keep him busy, he needs a job and an apartment. Think you can help him out?"

"My Uncle owns the best apartments ever." Said Daisy.

"And my dad owns that on-campus nightclub."

"Great!" Rita jumps out of the booth. "See ya."

"Where are you going?" Roddy asked.

"Shopping." Said Rita. "Need stuff. Stick with them, they'll help you. Meet me at the boat by four."

"This'll be quick." Said Daisy. "Have a nice time. Actually try on stuff, not just look at it!"

That's when Roddy finally got a laugh. When Rita was out of sight, the ladies turned to him.

"So what do you think?" Sharon asked. "Isnt Rita the best?"

"Of corse."

"Do you like her?"

"Daisy!" Sharon burst. "Forgive her. She has no idea what she's talking about!"

"Has Rita ever had a boyfriend?"

"She's not the dating type." Said Sharon. "She's never fallen in love with anybody before."

"Why?" Daisy asked. "You think she's beautiful?"

"Quiet Daisy." Said Sharon. "Were trying to hook Roddy with a home and a job, not a girlfriend!"

Daisy giggles. Now she seems to have lost it. Sharon slapped her in the face, causing her to calm down.

"Hurry up with that baby toad Roderick." She said. "We have work to do."

* * *

Rita sits on the boat, watching the news on a small portable TV. All her clothes and supplies were below deck, but she was wearing her new jean jacket and a baseball cap that had her school logo and mascot on it. She's drinking orange juice and listening to the anchorman as he tells a story about Sasha Melanie, that singer she and Roddy saw before when he's interrupted.

"This is just in." he says. "There's been a murder at the city mall. A few minutes ago, a man, fully clothed in a trench coat stepped into Kay Jewelers and stabbed the counterman to death. There were three other victims, names unknown but it's said they were two teenage girls and a gentlemen escorting them…"

She spat out the orange juice in her throat. It couldn't be! For a moment, she believed that the two teenage girls were Daisy and Sharon and the gentleman was Roddy. Roddy would do about anything to escort a lady. She sighed with relief as she heard someone walk on the dock. But it wasn't Roddy…

It was the man in the trench coat.

**I am so so so so so super sorry you guys! I couldn't update earlier! I know, it's a really crappy chapter but I'm in a hurry!**


	3. RIP

He approaches her calmly. Rita stands up and waits for him to come closer. When he faced her, all he did was stare at her. Wasn't he going to kill her? Rita saw him pull something out of his coat. She thought it'd be a knife or a gun but strangely, it was a block of cheese.

Cheese? What was a murderer doing with cheese? He puts it in her face and says, "My dear, you look starving. Have some cheese."

Rita couldn't resist cheese. Like other mice, she loved it. She was addicted to it like a drunk was addicted to beer. The man puts it closer to her eyes and moves it left to right.

Her eyebrows lowered. She wasn't going to buy that. The cheese could have been poisoned or worse. Like serving a volleyball, she smacked it out of the mans hands and kicked him in the stomach.

"What are you doing on my boat?" she snapped. "Nobody invited you on board. Hoppit!"

"I would." The man said. "But I have to complete what I came here for."

"Take off your coat." She sneers.

"As you wish Captain!" he bows gracefully and unbuttons the trench. She could see his hands were green and wet. His coat dropped to the ground like a snake shedding its skin.

"I knew it." Rita pulls the needle from her belt loop. "I knew you did that. Why did you kill him?"

"Rodrick is not dead." Said Le Toad. "Yet. You see dear, once I kill you, I'll be off to kill him as well."

"That won't be necessary." Said Rita calmly. "None of that's gonna happen. Now, is there something you need from me? Maybe a fake ruby or a Master Cable?"

"What I want is not tangible." Said Le Toad. "And I really must be off."

"Then get out of here!"

"As you wish." He grins, "But first…"

His tongue flies out. Rita dodges it. No matter where he aimed, he missed. Then, he finally caught her and wrapped his tongue around her waist, lifting her off the ground and bringing her close to him.

"Yes!" he cheers. It was hard to understand him at that point, but Rita knew what he was saying. "I, Prince Le Toad, have finally captured Nigel Malone's daughter, and I'm about to fulfill my dream and kill her!"

Screaming was a great idea now. But Rita wasn't a damsel in distress. As a Malone, she would never scream like a sissy girl. Her father always taught her to fight back at enemies. She had the needle in her hand. Le Toad wrapped both hands around her neck and began to choke her. Her arm was quivering, as she lifted to weapon in the air. She stabbed him in the wrist, causing him to let go. His tongue was still around her, so she pierced that many times. When she was free, she pulled on the tongue and stabbed it several times more. As blood came out of his mouth, Rita never felt so great about herself.

This Toad. This toad prince, standing right in front of her with weak hands and a bleeding tongue, spent over a year, hiring hit men, plotting and attempting to destroy her own kind. But what made her outraged was the thought of having to visit and prey to forty graves, maybe forty one.

"I've had enough with you!" she screamed. "For over a year now, I couldn't sleep safely because I was afraid that you'd come and get me. It's not our fault that you ended up down here!"

She kneeled down and stabbed him in the left eye. She would sure have to explain to Roddy why there was so much blood on the dock.

"And that ruby!" she continued. "Belonged to my father! He's the one who found it, not you! You tried steeling it from us, claiming that it's yours because it fell from Buckingham Palace, and that just happens to be where you once lived! No matter what my father and I did, you kept on coming back to harm us even more!"

She stabbed him in the next eye, this time harder.

"And one more thing." She said. The needle went up above her head. Then it shot right down. "Go to hell!" The needle went right intro his heart. Seconds later, Le Toad was dead. Rita drops the needle in surprise.

_I killed him!_

She always wanted him gone, but not dead necessarily. The first commandment in the Bible was, "Thou shall not kill". She presses her hands against her head.

_Oh God, Jesus, Grandfather, please forgive me!_

Sure, he was a bad man, trying to ruin her life and what she treasured most. But she began to feel this strange, painful emotion called guilt. But then she thought…

_Has this airbag ever done anything good for me? Let's see, he broke every bone in my father's body, tried to kill me, tried to wash away my family, tied me to a pipe twelve feet in the air, stole my father's ruby, nearly iced me, and a few minutes, he attempted to choke me! Is there any good in that? Why am I so guilty? Am I going to get arrested for this?_

She looked at Le Toads body, blood leaking to her knees. She wondered if Roddy would react angrily. She picked up his trench and threw it off board, then dragged his body below deck. Taking one of the shopping bags, she carefully removed her homecoming dress and hung it to the ceiling, hoping it wouldn't get dirty. She strokes the fine fabric fondly. Then she wrapped the bag around Le Toad's body and went back up to clean up the mess.

Where was the mess? The one spot, where she stabbed him to death, was clean and sparkly as Roddy's old cage. Speaking of which, he was walking on board. Sharon and Daisy were beside him, laughing and having a great time.

Daisy noticed that Rita was panting right away. She didn't look too good. It seemed like Rita was seeing a ghost.

"Rita, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I was watching the news." Said Rita. "I swear to God, I thought you guys were dead. Two ladies and a gentleman were murdered today at the Jewelry store."

"It's ok Rita." Said Sharon. "None of us were there."

"I thought you were dead."

"I bet their nobody we know." Said Daisy. "Now are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now." She gives them a warm smile, but Roddy could hear her heart beating. He reached out and put his hand on her forehead.

"Were gonna go now." Said Sharon. "See you guys at the party tonight? Bye."

She grabs Daisy's hand and walks off with her.

"What's wrong Rita?" Roddy asked. "C'mon, tell me."

"Nothing. I just nearly had a heart attack."

_I killed him, Rodrick! I killed Le Toad! He was the man in the trenchcoat and he was the man behind the murder! I didn't mean to! I swear to God but he was trying to kill me! He'd kill you too!_

That was supposed to be said.

_Keep it to yourself Rita. _Guidance was saying to her. She didn't know if it was an angel or a devil, but whatever it was, she was listening to it. _Nobody will even care._

"I'm fine." She says again. "Let's go home."

She stopped worrying all of a sudden and thought about the positive side. Hardly anybody in the city knew who Le Toad was. Even if they did, she didn't think that Officer Collins would arrest her for murder, especially when Le Toad tried to drown them. And now, she could go on with her life without any of his tricks. What about Spike and Whitey? Thimblenose and Ladykiller? Le Frog even? She expects that none of them will dare to come near her. And besides, imagine he was gone and kill off other rats afterwards? If yes, she seemed to imagine how many lives she saved.

But what about Roddy? What if he goes below deck?

_Oh crap!_

"Do not go down there." She warned. "Just don't."

"Why not?" Roddy asked.

"Because I said so!" she snapped. "All my stuffs down there and I don't want you looking at them!"

"I get it." He said. "Woman and their clothes."

"I've gotta pack them. The parties in five hours. What took you so long?"

"Now that's what I was wondering." Said Roddy laughing. "I thought it would be quick, but there are a lot of people looking for homes and jobs."

"Any luck?"

"Yes." Said Roddy. "I have a job on campus at the bar."

"Wait. Your working at my school?"

"What's the problem? I'm not gonna be your teacher."

"There's no problem with that, in fact its good. I'll be able to see you more often then I thought."

She steers the boat home as their conversation went on. Seems like they got over Rita's incident. But Roddy still wanted to know why she was scared. Even though she didn't admit it, he could tell she was once worried.

Dinner wasn't going to be served at the party, so Roddy and Rita ate at home. In the house hold, there were two dinners. The little kids ate first, then the preteens and older ate. Rita sat by Roddy with a tadpole on her plate. She could hear some kids upstairs practicing on their musical instruments. Her sister Annie asked if she could put Rita's hair in French braids, to go with her baseball cap and Rita approved.

"Two words Rita." Annie explains trying to run the brush through Rita's tangled hair. "Hairspray!"

"That's one word." Rita corrected.

"Then may I say it twice?"

"My, my Rita." Roddy cut her off. "Your hair looks so lovely when it's down. Why don't you ever wear it down."

"Because it attracts guys." Said Liam.

"You shoosh!" Mr. Malone said. "We are not making jokes!"

"I just don't like it down, that's all." Said Rita.

"Rita." The 18 year old looks at the 13 year old. "Are you going to homecoming and prom this year?"

"Yes I am." Said Rita. "Every senior goes."

"Because you didn't go to junior prom or the last three homecoming dances. Not even Sadies, or the Winter Ball."

"I'm going to make it to all of those. Believe me, I think it's time for me to soften up a little bit."

"Meaning…"

"I'm going to those dances, with curled hair and I'm buying nice dresses too."

The room had gone silent. Two boys who were wrestling stopped. The kid on the ceailing with rubber suckers fell to the floor and Mimi dropped her tea cup.

"Did you just say you were going to dress up?" Mrs. Malone asked.

"Only at an occasion. I don't see what the big deal is."

Annie handed her a mirror and Rita looked at herself, smiled and put her cap on.

"Thank you dear sister, you are the best."

Rita pats Annie's head and gets up.

"Roddy, I'll be waiting for you in the boat."

"I'll be there in a moment." He promised.

"Don't you dare think about getting drunk at that party!" Mr. Malone yelled.

"Dad, please, I would never."

She looked at all the kids in the room. All these children looked up to her. She was their greatest role model. She always had to watch over them, give them advice, and sometimes had to sing lullabies. She felt like both a sister and a mother.

Rita sighs and shuts the door.

_I have to get this done quick, before he comes out!_

She runs below deck and grabs the bag holding Le Toad's dead body. Blood was still coming out of him. She clings on to him and tries to lift him up. He must have weighted at least three pounds. Rita weighed fifteen ounces. Skinny for an eighteen year old mouse but normal. She lost a lot of weight like most of the family members when they were nearly broke. She lifts him up on board and pushes him up.

_My goodness! _She thought impatiently. She counted to three in her head and gave him a massive push. The bag slides on board. She climbs up the ladder and picks him up again.

"Ok handsome, time to walk the plank!" she pushed him off the boat. A huge splash was heard as Roddy stepped out…

**Now if you see any mistakes tell me. And another thing I want you all to know… I'll be in Canada for a month and won't be able to update. Chapter Four might go up by Friday, but it might not. Also another thing to point out; this kid called Gabriel made a MySpace for Rita. Just go on "people" and type "Rita Malone." It's the one that says "Bristol England" somewhere. Don't tell him about me but he's obsessed with her. Read her last blog, it's crazy and it kind of upset me.**


	4. Party With the President

"You can see the lights from here." Said Rita pulling into a space. Coming early would have been wiser. It took her ten minutes to find them a space. The whole park was full of students. Seeing all these kids made Roddy nervous. Some of them looked mean.

"Do you know anybody else besides Sharon and Daisy?"

"Yes."

"Are they nice?"

Rita looks at him in surprise.

"Of corse." She laughed. "Just stay with me. I'll introduce you to all of them."

Rita runs off to talk to Sharon as she comes in sight, wearing the same outfit as before.

"About time you came!" she screamed. "Where's Roddy?"

"Right here!" Roddy shouts running up to them. Sharon picked up one of Rita's braids and ran a finger through it.

"Who did your hair?" she asked.

"My sister."

"Which sister?"

"Annie. Why?"

"Because their awesome!" Sharon complements. "Wanna hit the dance floor? Have some Blue Ram?"

"Yes, Blue Ram sounds great. Would you care for one Roddy?"

"Sure. I'll try it."

"Alright then." Sharon smirks. "Two Blue Rams then."

Rita feels something cling on to her. It falls over her and giggles. It was Daisy.

"Happy Twelth Grade!" she cheered. "Nice hair. Would you like to go on a blind date?"

"No." said Rita.

"He's really cute." Diasy tried to convince. "And the funny thing is, his name is Abraham Lincoln, like the American President."

Rita laughs.

"Does he wear a top hat and have a black beard?" Roddy asked laughing with her. Rita was laughing so hard, that she took Roddy's hands and they starting spinning around saying, "Mr. President!"

"Nope!" Daisy jumped grabbing her hand. "Come meet him!"

"Not now Daisy." Said Rita. "I just got here."

"Need a drink?"

"Sharon's got that handled."

Sharon steps out with two cans and hands them to the guests.

"When your done, show us what you can do on the dance floor." She said. "Roddy said you can really move. Is it true that you guys once danced?"

"Yes." Said Rita. "The _Jammy Dodger II_ opened."

Right at that moment, Roddy spits out his drink. He hated it.

"Well get your booties on the dance floor!" Daisy screamed. Taking their hands like a little girl and brought them to a random spot on the floor. "I Like to Move It" was playing through the speakers.

"Please." Said Rita. "They can be real silly sometimes… let's dance!"

"How much of that stuff did you have?"

"One sip!" she laughs. "Tell me something Roddy. Do you like to move it?"

"I guess." He said unsure. He turned to see this real crazy rat, wearing all black. He had light sticks hanging over them like a Flapper Girl Dress. All of his jewelry was glowing too. It was Harold, the boy that cried about the flood several times.

"Ello Rita!" he cries, noticing her. "Have a light stick!"

"Thank you." Said Rita. She took one from his pockets. "This is Roddy."

"Roddy! We've met before I believe!"

"You have?" Rita looked at Roddy in confusion.

"You were the loony in that really fancy suit. You called me a whacko!"

"My, my." Said Roddy. "I'm very sorry. It was my first time in the city and that scared me."

"Beginners luck." Said Harold. "At least Collin didn't arrest you."

"You told him to keep an eye on me."

"Sorry bout that mate. But now you get by more, right?"

"A lot better." Said Roddy.

"Rita!" Daisy grabbed Rita's shoulder. "Come meet the president."

"What the big deal?" Rita asked annoyed. "I'm busy right now."

"He's really eager to meet you." Said Daisy.

"Well if he thinks it's important, then make him come here."

"Whatever's best for you." She walks off. Then turns around. "You'll like him." She said. "Promise you."

_I don't care about some boy you met!_

Harold was off dancing with another friend. Roddy, was no where in sight.

"Roddy!"

She spotted him… with the girl she truly hated; Sasha. This was absolutely shocking. Sasha was flirting with him. Rita approached them when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turns to see the young man, taller, very fit and handsome. He had the same eye color and red hair, tied in a ponytail. His purple long sleeved shirt was almost completely unbuttoned showing off his nicely worked on abs. His jeans were about as nice.

"Are you Rita Malone?" He defiantly didn't have the accent. It wasn't in Rita's nature to go crazy over guys but this one seemed different.

"Yes I am." She answers. "Who might you be?"

"Didn't your friends tell you about me?"

"Yes they said something… Abraham?"

"Abraham Lincoln, madam."

Rita starts laughing.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. President." Said Rita. "So when did you get here?"

"Just yesterday." Said Abe. "I moved here from America. Atlanta to be exact."

"How'd you get here alive?"

"I snuck on a human airplane." Said Abe. "With my parents."

"Do you know anybody here?"

"Only a few people." He said.

"Funny! I have a friend who hardly knows anyone here too! His names Roddy."

"I don't think I've ever heard of that name. Was he a pet?"

Rita felt like she was humiliating Roddy.

"I don't know." She lied. "Ask him yourself. I'll introduce you."

"I'd like to meet him." Said Abe. Roddy was still at the same spot, with the same girl. When Abe saw them he asked Rita if Roddy had a girlfriend. She said they'd find out.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." She said, walking towards Roddy. "How's your chat?"

"It's going alright." Said Roddy. "Who's this?"

"This is Abraham. He moved here from the sewers of Atlanta."

"New to the place? So am I."

The girls watched them.

"Are you now officially his girlfriend?" Rita asked Sasha.

"Why is that any of your concern?"

"Roddy is my first mate. Trust me, I wont tell."

Rita hated Sasha because Sasha looked and seemed to act like a hooker looking for sex. But when Rita finally saw her in person, she realized that she might have been wrong before.

"Ok, I think he's cute." She said. "How long have you known him?"

"Oh, a few weeks ago. Were like brother and sister now."

"Then I hope you don't mind that I slow dance with him."

Right then, a slow tune did come on. The lights dimmed out. Sasha's response was short, probably meaning that Rita was right before. She watched her pull Roddy out to the dance floor. Roddy didn't seem to mind much because he was holding her hand. She stood there, next to Abraham, hoping he wouldn't ask her. Slow dancing not only gave her butterflies but she would literally get sick. She finishes the rest of her drink and presses the can against her forehead

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

Rita then really wanted to scream. She liked this boy though so she said yes. He takes her hand and walks her to the very center. They get into position. They were silent. Rita wasn't looking at him; she could feel her stomach evaporating.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She looked over his shoulder to see Roddy. He was talking to Sasha, looking right at her and laughing. When he sees her he smiles. Sasha turns around.

"How's he doing for you?" she asks.

Rita starts taking deep breaths but that's not working.

"She's gonna barf!" Sasha told Roddy.

"Oh no." he mumbles. "I'm very surprised."

"Excuse me." Said Rita to Abe. "I need to go!"

She pulls away from him and runs off the floor, pushing a few people and mumbling apologies to a trashcan. She clung on to her chest and threw up. When she was done, she sat down on the porch. Then she laid her head down miserably.

_My God, he must hate me for that! _She thought. School hasn't started yet, but this could have been her only chance to get a boyfriend. Not that it mattered or anything. She's wondered what it was like to date. And Abraham seemed like somebody who could take her to homecoming.

"What happened?"

Rita nudged her head up and opened her heavy eyelids. Sharon was standing beside her.

"He hates me now." She said.

"Roddy?"

"No. Abraham."

"Ah ha!" Sharon exclaimed. "I knew you'd like him! He's very cute!"

"And because of that, I nearly threw up on him!" Rita says, laying her head back down.

"Relax. He'll forgive you." Sharon leans in. "And during the movie, he might ask you to sit with him."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Were you and Daisy trying to set me up?"

Sharon doesn't speak.

"Tell me." Said Rita. "I'm not mad."

"Yes. We met Abraham at the mall and we got into a long chat. He asked if we knew any redheads and we told him all about you."

"Well thank you for telling the truth."

"Are you ready to go back there?"

"I should probably apologize to him." Rita stretches her arms like a cat and gets up. Feeling much better, she walks off, into the neon light.

* * *

An hour later, Sharon was setting up the big movie screen they had installed. People were sitting down in seats. Roddy and Rita walked through the rows but couldn't find anywhere to sit. There was one seat, and it was next to Abraham. Roddy sits down. Rita wanted to scream at him.

"Nowhere to sit?" Abe asked. He slapped his lap and said, "I'll be your seat."

"Are you serious?" Rita asked.

"Do you want to sit on the ground? Come on. I don't bite. Much." He laughs at that famous saying. Rita smiles and sits on his lap.

"How was your dance with Sasha?" Rita asked Roddy.

"Was good." He mumbles.

"Hey, Rod, you seem like a player." Said Abe.

"Maybe sometime in the future." Said Rita. Abe puts his arms around her waist.

"I hope you don't mind." He says.

"Of corse not. Just loosen up a bit."

"Are you gonna hide your face during the movie? After all it is scary."

"Nope. I've seen this one a million times."

"Well, well. Is your boyfriend here, because if so…"

"I don't have one." Said Rita. "Never did."

As their conversation went on, Abraham wrapped his tail around Rita's.

"The movies starting." Said Rita. "Be quiet and watch."

Halfway through the film, some people left because they couldn't handle it. Roddy was so scared, he clung on to Rita. She looks at him unimpressed and laughs.

"It's just a movie." She tells him.

"A very scary movie." He says. "Can we go?"

"Rod, I'll give you a penny if you watch the whole movie. Honestly, it gets really disturbing at times, but it's not too bad. Once you see it five times." Abraham said.

"And besides it's not real." Said Rita. "Just close your eyes and cover your ears if you get sick."

A student from in front turns around and tells them to be quiet. Rita points up her third finger, which was a rat's way of flicking somebody off.

Hours when the film was finished, the boys noticed that Rita was fast asleep. Roddy shook her. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Rita, we should be going now."

"Ok."

Rita was half asleep now. She gets up and stands there like a zombie.

"I'll see you at school." Abraham said. "Ok?"

"After she didn't respond, he pecked at her cheek for five second then walked away without saying a word.

Rita wakes up completely.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"You didn't know?" Roddy asked. "Then you must be very tired then."

Rita nods her head and pulls the hair bands out of her hair, undoing her braids.

"Your steering." She said.

"What? But you never let me steer."

"I'm letting you this one time. Mess up, and you'll be scrubbing the poop deck for the next six weeks."

** Note: On Saturday, I'll be leaving home for four weeks. That's right. No updates for a month. But while I'm gone, I'll be working on the rest of the story, and I'll publish the chapters as soon as  
I can.**


	5. Questions

Those Blue Rams from last night kept Rita up until two. During the night, she lay on her back. The air conditioner broke, so the house was too hot to sleep in. Rita wasn't wearing any clothes, not even underwear and she had an ice cold water bottle at her night stand. That whole night, all she thought about was Abraham. How he wanted to know her, dance with her, watch the movie with her… but she thought of the kiss the most. Rita was never kissed there before by a guy and she tried to describe the feeling to herself. It was very strange and odd, she believed. Embarrassing, frightening, stupid, weird… and so wonderful. For the first time, Rita was falling in love.

But… what if? She wondered. What if he broke up with another girl, and wanted to win that beauty back by using her to make her jealous? The thought of that made Rita sick. She opened the window and inhaled the coolness of the sewers air.

What if he was a user? He seemed far too nice.

Rita asked no more questions. She didn't need to wonder again. She knew right from that moment, that he was perfect. She put on some underwear and went to bed.

The up top sun rose. The cockroach on the roof woke up the family like a farm rooster. She lay in her bed, her face in the pillow. A few strands of her blazing red hair hung off o the side along with one of her arms, slowly swaying back and fourth like a vine.

The door creaked open. Liam crawled in with some other boys, including Shockey. The others were Dylan, Fergus and Graham. They were snickering, trying not to wake Rita.

"On three." Liam whispered. "One… two."

Fergus snapped on the lights. Then they all screamed in very off key voices.

"GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING, TIME TO RISE AND SHINE! GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING, WE HOPE YOU'RE DOING FINE! GET OUT OF BED YOU SLEEPY HEAD, ITS TIME TO RISE AND SHINE!"

"GET OUT!" she roared furiously. "NOW!"

The boys burst into laughter as they walked out the door. Rita was wide awake due to Fergus' snorting. They weren't so guilty. Rita got up and put on a new outfit; a red v neck sweater with a black top underneath it and a pair of jeans with skulls on the back pockets. She slipped on the same boots she wore every day then walked downstairs to the racket in the dining room.

Turns out Rita's parents set them up a surprise breakfast buffet. All the food was beautifully assorted over a fine red tablecloth. There was milk, orange juice, coffee, hot chocolate, tea, chocolate chip waffles and pancakes, with whipped cream smoothed on them. The egg was scrambled o a silver dish to perfection while the sausage and hash browns looked perfect. Rita grabbed a plate right away and placed a cup of coffee with a lot of cream and sugar, a piece of the egg, some pancakes and a strawberry piece.

Kids were sitting everywhere, including the couch. Roddy was sitting at the table with his leg over her chair.

"Saved you a seat." He said. "How was your sleep?"

"It was ok." She mumbled.

"Hey Rita."

It was her snickering brother Liam.

"What?" she growled.

"What's health class like? Is it where we learn how to have safe sex?"

"I beg your pardon. Is that an appropriate question to ask?"

"What are those two big bumps on your chest?"

Rita looked down at her breasts and looked at him, disgusted. Then she took a spoon and flicked strawberry in his face.

"Watch it!" he snapped. "The prettiest girl in the eighth grade is in almost all my classes."

"Let me guess. She didn't pass the finals last year either." A humorous grin came upon Rita's face as all the boys in the area start laughing, including Roddy. Rita started to laugh, hiding her face in her napkin. The look on her brother's face was priceless. As Rita continued to giggle, she felt her shoulder shake. She turned, still chuckling to see Annie who was sitting next to her.

"Rita. Is it true?"

"Is what true darling?" Rita puts her lips on the coffee cup and sipped slowly.

"Did Roddy kiss you?"

Rita stopped. She looked at her sister closely.

"We were all talking about it last night. We thought it could have happened. Did it?"

Rita swallowed then answered, "No. Roddy did not kiss me. It was somebody else."

"Who?" Annie squeaked excitingly.

"Some guy. It was a one-night-only type of romance. I'll never see him again, that's for sure." Rita cut her pancakes casually, waiting for Annie to respond.

"The bus is on its way!" Mr. Malone warned. "Finish your breakfast, grab you bags and hurry outside!"

"That fast?" Rita questioned. "How long have I been asleep, Rod?"

"I don't know." Said Roddy. "When did you go to bed last night?"

"To be honest, I couldn't sleep at all. I had too many Blue Rams."

"Oh."

"I need sleep."

He could see that she was about to drop her head and doze off, so he stood her up and said, "Let's get ready."

Rita picked up her yellow duffle bag with all her clothes in it and Roddy carried her black roll on with her bed sheets in it. They helped the bus driver load the storage space with heavy bags. Rita's mood changed from excited to sad. She felt like she wasn't home for long enough that summer. She wanted to stay home and sail on the Dodger II. She sighed and walked over to her parents. Her mum was holding a Kleenex, weeping. Her husband was trying to make her feel better but all his tries didn't work.

"Oh Rita, I'm gonna miss you the most!" Her mum sobbed throwing her arms around her first born.

"Did you have to choose a boarding school?" Rita asked.

"It's best for us, you know that." Her father said. "You'll be back for Christmas."

Rita sighed again and bent down to say good bye to him. When she went on the bus, they secretly called for Roddy.

"Good luck young man," said Mr. Malone. "Do us a favor."

"Anything." Said Roddy.

"Watch over Rita. I know she can protect herself but if anything happens, we want to know from you if she's ok."

Roddy knew that Rita would _never_ let him protect her. He was surprised at the request her parents made and wondered why they asked. He could never imagine anything terrible happening to Rita, especially when she's in school. He nodded his head and vowed to do his best.

"Don't let her know about this." Mr. Malone continued. "You know Rita… she certainly does have a temper."

"Oh I know how it feels." Roddy laughed. "The first day we met…"

"Go on now dear." Mrs. Malone nudged.

Roddy said good-bye and walked on. The door shut immediately and the sound of the engine roared in their ears. Children started hollering good bye, knocking their fists on the window and waving. Rita stayed in her seat, looking out the window.

"Are you alright?" Roddy asked.

Rita's expression looked sad. It looked like she was almost about to cry. She took another sip of the Blue Ram in her hand, noticing the concern in his eyes. For a moment, she ignored him then gave him a weak smile.

"I'm quite alright."

He knew she was lying. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "You'll see them again."

"In Christmas." She reminded him. "Not until blemen' Christmas!" She picks up the Blue Ram and takes another sip. Roddy watched her as tears flooded her eyes. She wiped them away, still drinking.

"Are you crying?"

"Me? Crying?" she continued to wipe her eyes. "I'm not crying. I'm alright." She took a few deep breaths but it wasn't working out too well.

"School will be fun. Let's look on the bright side. You'll have time to hang out with your friends."

"True. You know, I am looking forward to football tryouts."

"You play?"

"Every year I play football and tennis." Said Rita. "My two favorite sports and I'm really skilled at them."

"Well that's great. Tell me when the games are."

Thinking back, Rita knew that she wanted adventure. There would be plenty of that at school. She would meet new people; have new teachers and a new dorm. Not just any dorm though; she was assigned to Diana Dorm, one of the best female dorms there. All the dorms were named after royal people, like hers was named in honor of Princess Diana. She also thought about the parties and the school plays she'd be seeing. Maybe she could work on stage crew and build the set.

"You know, I'm feeling much better now." She said. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Roddy was proud of himself for once again, helping her out. It wasn't often Rita had a problem. But he learned something about her; as obsessed she is with travel, she could get pretty homesick. The relief broke when a question came up in Rita's mind. It was a sad question.

"Roddy, how did you feel when you left your family behind?"

"What are you talking about?" He looked up at her confused

"When you left to live in Kensington."

She leaned against the window, giving him time to answer. He was dead silent. It's like he didn't know what to say. It was an easy question, but he couldn't seem to get the words out.

"I never really knew them." He said. "I was taken away when I was very young."

"How young?"

"I don't exactly remember." He said. "But Tabatha was like a mother to me. She wasn't like most pet owners. Do you even know how many rat owners pamper their pets with doll clothes and hairspray?"

"Not that many." Said Rita, taking another Blue Ram out of her bag.

"How on Earth can you like those?"

"Hey, if you don't like it, stay away from the sugar-free ones. These drinks are addictive. Let's listen to some music."

"We can't hear the radio from back here."

"I got an MP3 yesterday." She said pulling it out. It was defiantly in a Union Jack pattern. She puts on a clean version of "Girlfriend" and they started singing along.

The bus came to a halt. The bus driver gut out of his seat and walked to the back.

"This is my bus pals." He said in his Southern accent. "Either get yer two some headphones or turn off that explicit junk right now!"

"But it's the clean version!" Rita laughed.

"You Brits have no taste in music."

"Yes we do." Said Roddy. "You simply don't like it. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

"You listen to me, fancy boy—"

"You think we can't find good music? None of us like Carrie Underwood and you're blastin' her through the radio. Just sit down and get us to school. I'll make you a deal." Rita put her music away. "I'll turn this off; you turn the radio off, everyone's happy."

"Fine! Jus dot turn that thing on again till ye get to yer fancy Brit school."

"Not all of us are fancy." Rita mumbled. They were halfway there and Rita had nothing to talk about. She leaned against the window and closed her eyes, to make up for the sleep she owed last night. Roddy stared for a moment, thinking how uncomfortable she must have felt. He took her by the shoulders and laid her head down on his lap. Then he fell asleep himself.


	6. Welcome to PCA!

Rita was awakened by the cheering of the kids all around her. She didn't realize her head was on Roddys lap when she got up to look out the window. They just entered Prince Charles Acadamy. Rita woke up Roddy and observed everything out the window. There were students walking down the street with their luggage, socializing with their close friends and free samples of food were given out.

"We there?" he asked.

"Come look for yourself."

Roddy peaked out the window to observe.

"It's beautiful." He said. "You must be lucky to come here."

"I just want to get off this bus so I can get started." She got off the bus to see a kid dressed as their mascot, Prince Charles himself. He was high-fiveing all the kids and giving the younger ones hugs screaming, "Welcome to PCA!"

As Rita walked over to grab her luggage she noticed a bunch of attractive muscular men pulling out their luggage. She looked back to notice a familiar one with red hair… she saw Abraham right when he pulled out her second suitcase.

"Please don't notice me." She begged as she approached her things. As she bent down to pick up her suitcase, she caught Abraham's eye.

"Hey Rita!" he smiled.

"Cant talk, must go!"

She grabbed her bags and power walked away from him hoping he wouldn't run after her.

"I'm going to unpack now." She told Roddy.

"Ok, I'll be at work for a quick meeting."

"See ya." Rita walked away, looking for Diana dorm. She saw Victoria and Carmella and then saw the Diana building, standing taller proudly than the others. At first, when Rita went inside, she thought she was in the wrong place. The floors were paved with gold and their were small glass cells for studying with nice furniture and fireplaces. The ceiling was made from mirrors, so when Rita looked up, she could see herself. "This cant be right…" she noticed a bombshell at the front desk chewing a wad of pink bubble gum typing on the computer. On her black name tag said, 'Barbie.' "Miss…"

The blonde looked at her and said, "May I help you young lady?"

"This is Diana Dorm right?"

"You're in the right place. Need help finding your room?"

"No, that's fine." Said Rita.

"Don't forget about the welcome party here tonight." The blonde reminded her. "All the girls here are having a party to celebrate the new school year."

"I'll try to make it."

"Wait sweetie! Do you have your key?"

"Oh I forgot."

"What's your room number?"

"1408."

Rita approached the desk and claimed the key card from the woman.

Rita went up the elevator and went to the fourteenth floor. She went down for doors to the eighth room and slid the card into the slot. It was quiet in the room but it was pretty nice. There were three single beds and two half walls dividing the territories. The one to the left was taken, nicely set up. The bed sheets were plain and the equipment was nicely set up. On the bed was a brunette wearing a hoodie and a tilly hat, reading a book.

"Are you Rita?"

"Yeah." Rita sat down on the middle bed. "How do you know my name?"

"The girl at the front said that when I asked her."

"Who's the third roommate?

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

This girl looked like a very plain person. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt and white hiking pants. The book she was reading had Chinese symbols on the cover. She had whiskers that people could see. There was a Canadian flag displayed on her wall, so Rita thought Canadian rodents had whiskers others could see.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My names Kaylin, but call me Tilly."

"Are you from Canada?"

"I just moved here a week ago."

"Really?" Rita placed her carry on the middle bed and sat down. "How's England treating you?"

"I like it so far. Do you know what sucks?"

"What?"

"How we can't see the beauty of up top without possibly getting killed."

"I know I hate that." Rita agreed. "One of my best friends came from up top. He was once a little girls pet."

"That's nice."

"He was so lonely though. He thought he had it all until he realized that he had no one to talk to. Good thing he's down here. He's never been happier." 

"Is that the new bartender?"

"He is."

A knock was heard on the door.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

"Relax." Said Rita. "Their just friends trying to fool me." She opened the door and saw Daisy, Sharon and Roddy. They came in without her invitation. Sharon was holding a twelve pack of Blue Ram. "Thank you so much." Rita thanked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we happened to crash into each other on campus and we thought you could use some help unpacking."

"Thank you. Get to work."

Roddy zipped open a side pocket of her duffle and these weird looking panties came flying out. Curious, Roddy picked one up and observed it. One side was like regular underwear but on the back was a string. Rita screamed in horror, "What are you doing?"

"What in gods name are these?" Roddy asked. Rita grabbed the rest of them off the floor and threw them in the top drawer, then snatched the one from his hands and hid it.

"I know what those are!" Daisy squeaked. "Their thongs!"

"Rita…" Sharon gasped in a teasing voice. "You wear thongs?"

"You influenced me to try them Sharon!" Rita snapped blushing. "Roddy, how about you unpack my clothes, not my smalls."

"I'm sorry Rita." He went on to doing what she said. Rita opened another suitcase and took out her bed sheets and pillows, setting them up on the bed not caring about making it neat. Sharon and Daisy sat there and watched. Roddy stopped after he felt something silky. He looked to see it was a dress. "My goodness."

"What?" Rita questioned.

"I never thought you wore dresses."

She saw him holding her red homecoming dress. It was strapless with a floral lace black fabric around the waist. Rita got up and took it from him nicely hanging it in the closet.

"Homecoming." She explained. "I told you I'd go."

"Now I remember."

"Try it on." Said Tilly.

"I did that at the store."

"No silly! Put it on and show us."

"I'm really not sure."

"C'mon Rita!" Daisy begged. "We never saw you in a dress before." Then she gave Rita that puppy dog face. Rita couldn't resist it when she did that, so she took the dress and agreed to show them. She stepped into the bathroom. Moments later, she came out.

"Are you happy now?" she asked.

Nobody said anything. She felt sheepish when she didn't get a respond right away.

"Say something…" she said hiding her embarrassment.

"Tell the Homecoming Queen to hide her crown or she's gonna lose it from you." Said Daisy.

"Where'd you get that from?" Sharon asked.

"I just made it up. Roddy you're a gent. What do you think?"

Roddy was petrified. He just stood there beside Rita's bed and didn't say a word to her. Rita walked up to him and snapped her finger in front of his wide eyes.

"It's gorgeous!"

He screamed it out of nowhere, giving Tilly who was lost in her thoughts a huge scare. Rita blushed when he said that. Hiding his embarrassment, he smiled at her.

"I think we met our homecoming queen." He said.

"Yeah. Me."

They peered through the door to see Sasha standing there with a bagman pulling all her luggage on a cart. The bags were all the same pattern, Louis Viton style, only pink and "SM" rather than "LV" and they came in all shapes and sizes. Rita rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Girl, nobody will want to be friends with you if you act like a princess."

"I am a princess." Sasha smirked. "Hi Roddy." She greeted him suddenly with a sweet innocent child.

"In your dreams." Rita spat.

Slightly angry Sasha replied, "Just know Malone, that crown is mine."

"Have it. I don't want it."

"I don't know a single girl like you who does. The ugly store called. They want that dress back."

"Like you have anything better?"

"Rita that's enough!" Roddy snapped.

"Your dad brought along a substitute?" Sasha got down on the floor. "R.O.T.F.L.M.A.O."

"For your information you dumb blonde!" Sharon raged. "That's the new bartender. He's Rita's first mate as well."

"I think I know that." Said Sasha.

"Caution! Blonde thinking. Duck and cover! Duck and cover!"

Sharon and Daisy started laughing.

"R.O.T.F.L.M.A.O!" Daisy giggled hardly breathing.

"For your information Sharon, you're blonde too."

"Yeah but I'm not a girly girl. My advice? Be like Rita and you'll pass."

As the three girls argued, Rita pulled Roddy into the empty space of the room.

"We need to talk." She said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Sasha."

"What has she ever done to you?"

"You slow dance with her once and suddenly you're on her side?"

"It's not what you think."

"Listen to me Rod." Rita took a deep breath. "You know I have a temper problem. Just promise me you won't be friends with her."

"Why?"

"She's a Maneater. She goes out on dates with guys so they can fall in love with her so she can break their hearts. That's how she gets her power. There's a whole club of people that have been traumatized by her, most of them men. Just promise me you won't speak to her."

"Is that really all true?" he asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Then I'll listen to you."

"Thank you." She said giving him a hug. When Sasha saw him put his hands on Rita's hips she walked over.

"Sorry were you talking about me?" Roddy asked.

"You know who I am." She sneered. "So are you going to take me to homecoming?"

"I don't think so."

"Excuse me?"

"Just because he flirted with you and slow dance with you at a drinking party dosent mean he likes you." Rita explained.

"I never really liked you." Roddy confessed.

"Your pathetic anyway."

"What did you say about him?" Rita snapped approaching Sasha. "You say something like that about him and your dead."

"Sure."

Rita said nothing. Standing there in Sashas face slapped her in the jaw and went into the bathroom to take off the dress.


	7. Pass Out

Tilly's alarm clock went off, beeping silently in her ear. She woke up and smiled. It was the first day of her senior year. She dressed and freshened up. Rita and Sasha were still asleep in bed. Ritas face was buried in the pillow as usual. Rita didn't snore, but Tilly could hear her breathe from where she was standing. She pushed Rita and said, "Get up."

"No mum…" Rita moaned.

"I'm not your mother. But you need to get up."

"Five more minutes…"

"School begins in a half hour."

When Rita refused to move, Tilly grabbed her legs and attempted to pull her awake. Rita grabbed onto the bars of her bed.

"That's it."

Rita woke suddenly.

"How long have you been standing there?" Rita asked.

"As long as it took to wake you up. We have to be in class in a half hour. I'm gonna wake up Sasha."

"You're joking right? Don't please. Let her be late."

Rita brushed her hair and tied it back in the usual ponytail. Then she pulled out a black shirt with a grey heart, with stitches in the center. Her pants went down to her ankles and they were slightly skinny. There was a crown on one leg and it said "Diana Forever". She for once didn't choose to wear her boots but her new Union Jack flats. Then she grabbed her Union Jack tote and rushed out the door.

She was recognized by a lot of people in the hall. She was socializing with a few guy friends when the bell rang. Her first class was Algebra; far by her worst subject ever. She sat down and relaxed. She didn't need it anyway. Then a familiar figure came in. Rita crossed her fingers as he looked at the seating chart. Then he came and sat behind her.

"Surprising, seeing you here Rita." It was Abraham. Rita rolled her eyes just hearing that voice. She had to talk to him until he found out she didn't like him.

"Uh yeah, sure is." She replied faking a smile.

"So you like algebra. Me too."

"I don't like it. Its required here." She smirked. "Besides, I'm horrible at it."

"Really? Cause I get one hundred percent on every math test I took."

"Really." Rita was not impressed. "You don't look like a smart guy."

_More like a dumb jock._

"A lot of people say that." He laughed. "Maybe I can tutor you."

"I'll think about it." She turned her back as Ms. King, the teacher stepped in.

"Class enough fooling around; its class time and we have a test on Friday."

Rita nearly fell asleep. Ms. King was like any other math teacher, except she talked about nothing but math. She never spoke of anything else. When the bell rang, Rita settled into Up Top Survival class. Sharon and Daisy were in class with her. They sat at their own table. They were laughing at all the things the teacher was talking about.

"Ms. Malone…" the tall teacher approached her, stick in hand. "So you think getting eaten by a snake is funny?"

"I was just telling Daisy how terrifying it was." Rita lied. "I was thinking about something funny."

"Would you care to share with the class?"

"No Miss."

"Next time you goof off, your coming to the front to tell the class all your amusing jokes."

"Ok."

At lunch, Rita sat with Sharon and Daisy of course… and their boyfriends Jesse and Luigi. They were eating tadpoles and drinking Blue Ram when Abraham joined them, sitting next to Rita. Rita ignored him, drinking her daily doze of caffeine.

"So your single I take it." He said.

"How can you tell?"

"I just don't get how a hot girl like you doesn't have an arm around her."

"Ok what do you want?"

"To be your boyfriend."

The words slipped out smoothly like Abe knew what he was doing. Rita was shocked. Sharon and Daisy were squealing.

"Say yes…" Daisy mumbled. "Say yes."

"No." said Rita.

"C'mon Rita. First appearances aren't everything."

Luigi was right. Rita never gave Abe a chance and began to feel bad.

"Fine." Rita growled. "Only because I feel bad."

"I'll pick you up on Saturday then?"

"Fine."

She walked away and threw away her food.

After school were tryouts for the girl's football team. Football was part of Rita's life. Sharon and Daisy played too. They sat on the bench in their gym clothes waiting impatiently for the coach.

"Where is she?" Sharon growled. "If I don't kick a ball soon…"

"Abe's coming!" Daisy shouted.

Rita saw him dragging a bag of balls with him and a pile of cones as well.

"You got to be kidding me." She rolled her eyes. "What is he doing here?"

"Excuse me." She didn't notice Abraham was in front of her. "I'm the coach of the woman's soccer team."

"In Europe we call it football." Rita corrected hiding her embarrassment.

"In America, its called soccer. Now heres the deal ladies. No matter how bad you are, you'll still be on the team. There will be players and benchwarmers too. Now show me what you babes got. Jog around the field."

He blew his whistle and the girls began to run. After they jogged for ten minutes, they got the balls and cones out. Abraham was impressed with all of them, but he liked Rita the most. She didn't miss a single goal, or as a goalie, let any ball get past her. The tryouts were easy for them and at the end, Abraham had great news.

"No benchwarmers for this team." He said. "You all did an amazing job and I saw a lot of effort. On the athletics bulletin tomorrow are your positions posted."

Rita listened as she chugged her water bottle. She thought that he would give her the center position, and she didn't want that to happen. She went back to her dorm, did her homework and took a shower. After she relaxed in the hot steamy goodness of the hot water, she wrapped a towel around herself. Then she opened the mirror cupboard to get her toothbrush. When she slammed it, her toothbrush slipped out of her hand. Le Toad was staring at her through the mirror.

"Jesus Christ!" she gasped. She looked down and saw blood, oozing out of the bathtub like lava from a volcano.

"So? Enjoying your life without me?"

She turned around and saw him sitting in the bathtub. He was bathing in rat's blood, naked laughing like a monster he was. Rita said nothing. She blinked and he was gone. The floor was sparkly clean and the bathtub was empty. Rita fainted.

Hours later she found herself in bed wearing warm clothes and laying on a towel.

"You're awake!" It was Tilly's voice. She looked to see Roddy, Tilly, Sharon and Daisy right there beside her with the school nurse.

"What happened?" Roddy asked.

"I found her passed out in the bathroom." Said Tilly. "She was soaked and freezing."

"Rita what happened?" Daisy asked.

"I passed out." Rita moaned simply.

"Yeah but why did you pass out?" Sharon asked.

"I don't know." Rita lied. "Maybe it was the school lunch."

"Or maybe it was too much Blue Ram." Said Roddy.

"I only had one today." She said.

"You hungry Rita?" Tilly asked. "Can I make you anything?"

"Just a little." Said Rita feeling her head. "What am I wearing?"

"That's my old nightgown. Your pajamas weren't warm enough. What can I get you?"

"Surprise me." Said Rita.

"Is she gonna be able to come to school tomorrow?" Sharon asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure." Said the nurse. "She'll be fine after a long rest."

The door came slamming open. It was Abraham.

"How did you get here?" Roddy asked a little rudely.

"Your door was open." Abe growled. "Move over."

He kneeled down by Rita's bed and stroked her hair. She pulled away from him immediately turning to the other side of the bed.

"Somebody's tired." He said. "Her hairs still wet."

"She likes it air dried." Said Daisy.

Roddy bent over and felt her skin.

"Its cold as ice." He said.

"I'm going to be just fine." Said Rita. "You people worry."

"You could have had a heart attack. Chances were you'd have to go to the hospital." Said the nurse. The microwave beeped and Tilly gave Rita half a shrimp. Roddy stood her up in bed as the nurse watched her like a hawk. "Eat that right now."

Rita could only wonder why she saw what she saw. When she was finished eating, she went to sleep.


	8. England vs Germany

Sharon waited impatiently for Rita at the athletics bulletin board. She read a copy of Stephen Kings classic, _Carrie_ while she waited.

"Sorry I kept you here."

"No problem." Said Sharon. Rita looked at the list explaining the positions of the girls on her team. She was named captain, center field. "Congrats captain."

"Thank you." Said Rita cheerlessly.

"What's the matter?"

"Abrahams the coach. That's the matter."

"How is that a problem?"

"I mean, what if he put that there to make me happy so I'd enjoy tomorrows date?"

"He posted it there because you were good. Every coach you had made you captain not because you were pretty but because you are good."

"Yes, well, I wasn't dating any of them. Don't you find it embarrassing that our coach is in love with me?"

"He's our age right?" Sharon pointed out putting away her book. "Yeah I know it's weird that a student is doing a teachers job, but let's just give him a chance."

The girls walked away still talking.

"Ready for the party tonight?"

"I'm always ready." Said Rita. "It's going to be so fun."

Every year, Diana Dorm had a party to welcome their students. Rita was a party animal, defiantly thinking about going. They were going to serve pop, have a DJ and give candy to the girls. It was like an informal homecoming for girls only.

In algebra class, as Ms. King was speaking, Abraham tapped Rita's shoulder.

"There's a game tonight." He said. "Practice is after school."

"What?" Rita hissed. "There's a party were all going to."

"I'm sorry but tonight's the only night I could get a game. Were playing a Germen school."

"You're joking right?" said Rita. "Because you know very well that we will lose. Their world champions."

"Were gonna get em." He said confidence in his voice. "Captain."

"Rita and Abraham…" Ms. King stepped toward them. "What are you mumbling on about?"

"Nothing" said Rita.

"It's business."

"One more word out of either of you and you can discuss your business in the principles office."

Rita ignored Abraham for the rest of class.

On the way to gym class, Rita was confronted by Hayden, the schools biggest nerd. He struggled to keep up as his backpack weighed him down.

"Rita! Rita wait!"

Rita turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Oh no…"

"Rita... Thank you, you heard me."

"Class is in three minutes." Rita growled faking a smile. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was actually hoping you d-d-don't have a date for homecoming." He began to quiver as he spoke. Rita could see sweat running through his fir. She watched as he wiped his face with a cloth. He continued. "W-w-would you like t-t-t-to go with m-m-m-me."

Rita did not like this guy. Not just because he was a nerd, he was a slight pervert and too short for her taste. She wanted to say no but didn't want to hurt him.

"Well…"

"Hey you! Nerd!" Abraham was approaching them, his fists clenched. "You're flirting with my girlfriend!"

He picked up Hayden by his collar shirt and looked him in the eye.

"Didn't you hear that she's my girlfriend?" he snapped.

"How was I supposed to know?" Hayden cried in fear.

"I wrote about it in my blog!"

"Abraham, stop!" Rita yelled. He didn't hear her. "Abraham, put him down!"

The tone of her voice made Abraham turn his head at her.

"What did you say?"

"He may have asked me out but you don't have to get yourself suspended telling him that!"

She was right. Abraham put Hayden down and dusted the wrinkles off his shirt

"Sorry kid…"

Hayden didn't forgive him. Instead, he ran away in tears. All the popular kids, minus Rita were laughing.

HOOKEDHOOKEDHOOKED

"He did what?" Sharon gasped.

"I saw it happen." Said Rita. "He has a serious anger problem."

"Quite like yours."

They were in the girl's locker room changing for gym.

"Did you warn him about my temper problem?"

"I forgot." Said Sharon. "But I'll let him know for sure. So are you feeling any better?"

"I feel as if nothing happened last night." Said Rita tying her shoe laces.

"That's great."

In gym, the girls were playing volleyball. Rita and Sharon were good at it but Sasha was better. As she slammed her wrist against the ball, the ball aimed for them like a cannon. Sharon was hit on the head several times and Sasha seemed to think it was funny. Until it was Rita's turn to serve. Sasha was hit in the head so hard she fell. Rita and Sharon slapped hands and laughed. Then she heard Ms. Collins whistle.

"Malone!"

"Oh god…"

The gym teacher warned that if she purposely hurt another girl in class again, she'd get a detention. When Rita changed back into her clothes, Sasha came walking up her bra exposed through her white sweater.

"You thought that was funny didn't you?" she snapped.

"Take it easy." Said Rita. "I didn't start the volleyball war here."

"Listen Malone!"

"Calm down!" Rita snapped. "It was your fault and you know it."

"A girl with thirty seven younger siblings thinks she's better than me." Sasha told her crew. When she turned her head to look at Rita again, she felt a fist hit her in the jaw. Rita was dead now. Fortunately, Sasha wasn't bleeding. Her tribe bent down to see if she was ok as she got up.

"I don't think I'm better than you Sasha," said Rita firmly. "I know I'm better than you."

Right then, Ms. Collins walked in.

"What in gods name happened to you!" she asked Sasha scared.

"Her!" Sasha pointed at Rita.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ms. Collins asked. "Rita, come with me."

Sharon put her hand on Rita's shoulder.

"You'll be ok." She said. Rita smiled, nodded and followed Ms. Collins to the principles office.

He wasn't surprised either to see her.

"Welcome back, Ms. Malone… sit down."

The principal of PCA, Mr. Krabs was crazy when it came to decorations. There were neon lights on the walls and pink slugs on his desk. His chair looked inviting, but when Rita sat down in her chair, she felt her back start to itch.

"First of all, welcome back."

"Am I expelled or not?" Rita asked cutting to the chase.

"Usually we expel students for using violence in any area on campus. But you had a rough year, with that man and…"

"How do you do about that?"

"Your father called me and told me you'd have to skip a year. It was family business."

"How is that an excuse though to skip a whole year?"

"You had a stressful year." He reminded her. "So you will not be expelled, or suspended."

"Thank you sir." As she got up to leave he stopped her.

"Wait! I'm not done, Rena."

"It's Rita."

"You will be punished. Tomorrow, six in the morning, the track field. You'll meet Ms. Collins there. Bring your own lunch."

"Saturday? But I need to sleep in!"

"I don't care about your weekend plans Riva."

"Rita!"

"So sorry," he mumbled. "It ends at three."

"Nine hours of detention?"

"Hopefully you'll learn a valuable lesson about violence from those nine hours, Ms. Rita."

"You know what? I disserve it."

"You may go now."

Without another word, Rita left.

_Now, here, here, here's a team to sing about._

_It really makes you want to cheer and shout._

_The will is there to help us win the game._

_Good sportsmanship will always be our every aim._

_Just watch and see us do our very best._

_To separate our team from all the rest._

_And, in the end we'll have a hundred goals._

_Go, England, Go!_

"Welcome football fans to the first women's football game of the year. Today, our beloved varsity team is playing Germany." The moderator yelled through the microphone at the commentary booth.

The football field was surrounded with fans. Half was waving England, the other half holding Germany flags. Many England fans had their Union Jack attire on and some girls sprayed their hair a different colors in their hair. Middle school cheerleaders, including Rita sister Annie were cheering and getting all England fans into the spirit. Most Germany fans had their face pained black, red and yellow. Rita walked onto the field to meet the German team captain. She wasn't very nice when Rita pulled out her hand to shake. Like any other person, Rita was a little upset that she didn't care about good sportsmanship. The referee tossed the ball in the air and Rita got a hold of it, passing it to Daisy who was wide open. As the game went on, Roddy entered the stadium and sat down with Jesse and Luigi.

"Watch, our girls are playing." Said Jess.

"Go Daisy, I love you baby!" Luigi yelled.

"What's the score?"

"No score for either team." Said Jesse. "But I do know their going to kill us."

"Just because the human England team hardly makes the world cup doesn't affect the way these girls play."

"True." Said Jesse. "But those Germen babes, they use expensive technology to make themselves better."

"But Rita's on the field. So far, she's not letting them have the ball."

"She is pretty good." They were interrupted by the cheering Germens.

"They scored."

"Well what did you expect St. James?"

At the halfway buzzer, the score was England, 2, Germany 5. Rita and the others listened to the coach as she was chugging down Gatorade.

"Were down by three. I want to see four scores from you, zero from them. Alright ladies. Rita, stay close to their goal and wait for the ball. You'll score."

"Hey Rita." Said Sharon. "I saw Roddy out there. He's counting on you."

The buzzer went off. Rita was determined to prove that her team could outshine the Germans. As the ball was served, she chased after it. She kicked it away from the German girl who previously had it and kicked it to Daisy, who passed it to Becky who scored.

"Wow!" the moderator yelled. "Did you see that?"

"C'mon ladies! Play!" Abraham huffed. "PLAY!"

The cheerleaders were jumping and banging their pom poms together. England always got a hold of the ball after Germanys every great attempts.

There were ten seconds left. The teams were tied, five to five.

"Foul ball! England gets to serve. Attempting to score the goal is number seventeen, Rita Malone!"

The referee tossed the ball to Rita who stood in front of the enemy's goal. It was a free shot.

"Look at me." Said the German girl. "The goals shrinking and I'm growing."

Rita's eyebrows lowered in annoyance. She wondered how such mean girls could win all the time. The clock went off. Over five hundred thousand eyes were on her now. She stood there like a statue.

"Come on sweetheart!" Abraham groaned. "Kick the ball."

Five… four… three… Rita slammed the ball against her toes and watched it fly. Before the goalie could catch it, it crashed landed into the net. England won! The first half of the crowed went insane, ringing bells and cheering. All Rita's teammates ran up to her, screaming and jumping around like they did. Rita was pretty surprised to hear that they beat Germany, world champions on only their first game.

"What did I tell you?" Abraham. "Did I tell you in class today that we'd win?"

Rita was about to reply when he picked her up by the shoulders. The teammates followed them out of the stadium where fans were waiting. Roddy cut through. Rita jumped off and walked up to him.

"So nice of you to come." She said.

"The game was against Germany. You ladies needed all the support you could get."

"That's for sure." Said Abraham. "How's it going St. James?"

"It's all going well."

"Good."

"Rita, Rita!" Daisy jumped on her. "You know what time it is?"

"Party time?"

"Were only an hour late." Said Sharon giggling.

"Besides," said Rita. "I doubt anyone's there yet. Let's get back, I'm exhausted."

Rita jumped on Daisy's shoulders and rode off.

"She's a great young lady." Said Abraham.

"Uh-oh, don't call her young lady, she hates that." Roddy warned.

"Why not?"

"She has a temper issue"

"As I've witnessed." Said Abraham, his hands behind his back.

"You have?"

"Oh yeah, bro. And I see what you mean."

Roddy looked at his watch.

"I need to leave. The bar opens in ten minutes."

"Later bro."

As Roddy looked away, he looked back at Abraham who was staring directly at him. Something was wrong with him.

Abrahams green eyes filled all the white areas and his pupils became longer and thinner. He stuck out his tongue. It was skinny and it made a slithering sound. But what scared Roddy the most was his grin. It began to remind him of… a snake. For a moment, he had a feeling in his stomach, before walking away as if he never saw that. He had to tell Rita.


	9. Date Night

The alarm went off. Rita refused to wake up, as AC/DC's song, "Hells Bells" blazed through the hall. It woke up Sasha who turned it off and yelled, "Wake up Rita!"

"No." the sleeping beauty mumbled.

"Let me handle this." Said Tilly. She pulled Rita out of bed and placed her in the shower. Then she turned the cold knob on. Rita woke up screaming.

"Cold!"

"You'll be swimming in cold water anyway." Said Tilly. "Now get over there before its eighteen hours of detention."

In her gym shorts, Rita waited by the track field for Ms. Collins. She wasn't very happy about having to wake up at five thirty in the morning. Miss Collins wasn't too happy either.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Rita." She said. "I warned you very briefly not to harm anyone, and what do you do?"

"I don't harm people without a reason." Rita defended.

"It doesn't matter why you did it." Ms. Collins snapped. "Run around the track field four times without stopping."

As Rita ran, she wondered why Ms. Collins hated her still. Was she still not over the death of her husband? Rita was with him when he died and ever since, Ms. Collins believed that Rita wasn't generous and hated her for not calling the police. Mr. Collins was Ritas old swim coach, who she met when she was thirteen.

"Don't stop Malone!" Ms. Collins roared. Rita was trying her hardest not to stop and she felt lactic acid fermentation burn inside her muscles. Her pulse rate and heartbeat greatly increased. She was listening to an energetic song on her MP3 that kept her on track. When she finished, Ms. Collins brought walls that Rita had to jump over. "Do it again," she said. "And don't fall." Rita did. An hour passed and they went on to football. "Now, after last nights game, you should do this correct. Pretend there's a German at the net."

Rita raced across the field with the ball rolling every second. For the next seven hours, Rita played Tennis, had lunch, played basketball, gymnastics, baseball and swimming. It was exactly three when she finished. The poor girl was tired.

"Nice job." Said Ms. Collins. "You could have avoided this though. Because of you, I missed a chance to sleep in. Why did you do it?"

"That is between me and her." Said Rita.

"Well I wish to know."

Rita sighed.

"My family lived in a shack. I had to miss a year of school to help them earn money. I have thirty seven siblings, incase if you didn't know, more Malones will come to your gym class, so be prepared. And Sasha insulted me for being a scavenger. That's why I hit her."

"That's no excuse." Said Ms. Collins.

"But it's the truth." Said Rita. "Didn't you know about my anger problem? I wrote it down in the forms you made us write on the first day."

"You're a senior," said Miss Collins. "You should be able to control yourself."

"I know." Said Rita annoyed. "Now if you excuse me, I have a date tonight and I need seep."

"Who's the unlucky man?"

"The president of six packs." Rita sneered, walking away.

Rita slouched in Daisy's fluffy pink chair.

"I don't see why this is a huge deal." She argued.

"Rita, on a date, you have to look pretty. That way, he'll ask you out again."

"What if I don't want him to ask me out again?" she asked.

Sharon gasped.

"You don't like him?"

"Why not?" Daisy asked.

"He's handsome and everything… but he's a jerk. Sharon, don't you remember what I told you?"

"Abraham wasn't the only guy that yelled at Hayden Michaels. He's been beaten by jocks many times before."

"Why do you even care about him? He's nerd."

"And an absolutely disgusting pervert."

"I know." Said Rita. "I was going to reject him myself but Abraham did it for me. I don't like it when men do me favors without me asking them."

"I'm glad you're giving Abraham a chance." Said Sharon taking her hairbrush. "After all it was the first time you got asked out." She ran it through Rita's loose hair.

"I didn't have any choice." Said Rita. "You talked me into it…"

"Rita…" Daisy asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"About Roddy."

"Ask away."

For a moment, Daisy didn't speak.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

The room went silent. Sharon stopped brushing and Daisy stopped ironing.

"No." said Rita. "He's my first mate. It'd be so odd."

"Sorry I asked." Said Daisy. "I finished ironing the dresses."

The choices were a strapless pink, a yellow wrap dress and a green halter with thin straps. Rita choose the green one. It was like Ashley's in the film _Disturbia_, an aqua green color that went down to her knees. Sharon put Rita's hair in a ponytail.

"I think you Union Jack flats would be perfect." She said.

They heard a knock on the door. Rita sighed and rolled her eyes.

"When he see's you, smile and be nice." Said Daisy. Rita chuckled.

"I still don't like him." Rita reminded them.

"Get the door." Sharon sneered. Rita got up and pulled the door open. Abraham stood there, in one of his chest baring shirts and baggy jeans, holding flowers.

"Wow, Rita you look…"

"Girly?"

"No. You look amazing. How come you don't like dresses?" He handed her the flowers.

"Thanks." She said accepting them. She placed them on the counter. "Where are we going? A movie?"

"No, that's not what I planned, but hey, if it goes well, we can head over to my place and watch a horror movie. We're going to the Comedy House and later were going to the House of Blues for dinner."

"My friend Roddy works there. Maybe he can give us a discount." They got into a deep conversation as they walked out of Diana.

"Your brother, Seamus I believe is performing tonight."

"He was always the clown in our family." Said Rita with a giggle. "Every sibling has a different talent. My mum has the most beautiful voice and my dad can build a boat in only a day."

"What about you?" he asked. "Football I suppose."

"Actually, no." said Rita. "I'm a scavenger."

"A savage?"

"No. A scavenger looks for treasure in dangerous places. That's what my dad and I do. I've been doing it since I was eight."

"You know, most girls are talented at singing and athletics."

"You saw me play. But you'll never hear me sing."

"But with a mother with a pretty voice, shouldn't it come down genetically?"

"It has on many of my sisters, but not me."

When they got to the Comedy House, the place was jammed with teachers and senior students. Abraham got them front row seats. As Rita slouched into her chair, Abraham put his arm around her.

Somebody put a bell him, she thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen… I give you Junior Highs class clown, Seamus Malone!"

Rita put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. It ran through the entire room.

"How you doing today folks? Your probably thinking, 'Hey little guy, you got any jokes'?" he pulled out a funny looking puppet and spoke for it without moving his mouth.

"Shut up!" the puppet yells.

"So Eric, are you happy to be here?" Seamus asked.

"Oh overjoyed!" Eric the dummy yells. "Last week I was observing Buckingham Palace wondering, should I stay in beautiful up top London or go to smelly Ratropolis? I can die happy now!"

There were chuckles from the audience. Later in the show, Abraham left to use the restroom.

"Sit you butt down you ginger! This is a public audience!" Eric screamed. "Ya think he's gone to take a piss?"

"I don't know.

"We'll wait!"

Erics head was turned towards the bathroom door. The other jokes Seamus and Eric told were funny. After the show, they walked into the House of Blues. All the tables were full. They waited by the bar with a blinker that would go off. There was a man with brown hair creating a drink for the punk rocker on the end of the bar stools. The moment he turned and gave the rock star her Coke, Rita caught his eye. Abraham put his arm around her.

"Can I help you?" the bartender asked. He was wearing a simple black shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Ello Roddy. Getting along?" Rita asked. Roddy starred.

"Sorry. I just never imagined you wearing a dress." He said.

"Sharon and Daisy forced me."

Roddy chuckled.

"Blue Ram I take it?"

"Yes please."

"Actually." Said Abraham. "Take that back and give us two Frosties."

"It's really addictive. Are you sure?"

"Positive." Abraham gave him a wink. Roddy shrugged and got out two glass cups, filling them up with a frosty white fluid, gripping onto a handle that looked like a snowman.

"Thank you sir." Said Abraham. Rita nervously took her drink and watch Abraham as he took a huge gulp. He wiped the drink off his lips. Rita took a tiny sip and placed it down. Her face turned green for a second.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to take a piss."

"A what?" Rita asked.

"I think its American for using the restroom." Said Roddy.

"Quickly, throw this in the sink and give me the cup."

"Good call."

Roddy dumped the drink into the sink and placed the cup on the counter,

"We need to talk." He said.

"About what?"

"Abraham."

"Is something wrong?"

"Last night at the game when I said goodbye to him, his face began to change."

"What?" Rita asked confused.

"I know it sounds foolish, but I know what I saw. There's something wrong with that guy."

"What did you see?"

Roddy bent over and whispered loudly, "He had snake eyes and his tongue got thinner and longer. You might not believe me. But I know what I saw. Rita…" he sighed. "I know you really love him."

"No I don't. I'm dating him for the team." She said.

"Well whatever reason, get away from him, before he does something terrible to you."

"Sweetheart!" Rita turned and saw Abraham, walking out of the boy's bathroom. "Our tables ready. I see you loved your frosty."

Rita got up without saying goodbye to Roddy and followed Abraham to an empty table. She yawned as she sat down.

"Tired?"

"You could say that." Said Rita scratching her eye. "I had to wake up at six for nine hours of detention."

"Good God, what did you do?"

"I punched Sasha in the face." Said Rita with pride.

"Why would you do that?"

"She was asking for it. She hates me because I come from a huge family."

"I cant believe you have thirty seven siblings. I don't have any!"

"Must be great sometimes." Said Rita. "I love them, but for once, I just want some peace and quiet. I can't afford that at home."

"Children wrestling, mother cooking, grandma singing…"

"My grad mum." Rita started. "Thinks that Roddy is Tom Jones!"

"She does?"

"The moment she saw him she screamed, 'Oh it's Tom Jones'!"

Abraham started laughing.

"Of all the girls I dated, I never met a woman so interesting." He said.

"Well there's been a lot going on in my life." Said Rita. "I didn't have a relaxing summer."

"Why not?"

"I really can't talk about it." Said Rita. She opened the menu and browsed through the pasta dishes as she took a sip of her water. When they got their food, the conversation changed.

"Did you notice that some students we not at the game but guarding the Prince Charles statue?"

"Yeah. The Germens tend vandalize it. Paint it yellow, black and red." Rita explained. "Because one year, our school; went to Germany for a game and they painted their statue Union Jack. It was pretty funny but still mean."

Roddy watched from the counter. He couldn't hear them as the singer Maggie McLinske, the singer that night was screaming through the microphone in her Avril Lavigne voice. When Abraham paid the bill, he noticed him stop Rita as she got up.

"I had a great time." He said. Rita smiled. "Rita, I really like you."

"Is that why you made me captain?"

"I made you captain because you're a great soccer player." He took her hands. "And of all the girls I dated, I like you the best. You're unique. That's what I've been looking for." He paused. "My roommate is gone tonight, so I was hoping maybe you could come to my dorm and watch a scary movie with me."

"I like scary movies." Said Rita.

"Good." Abraham bent down and kissed her on the lips. It took her by surprise. It looked like she was about to pull away but she closed her eyes and returned the favor, putting her arms around his neck. Roddy watched with confused eyes. He was confused. Was he jealous? The thought made him lose focus on his work. He knocked down somebody's Coke frustrated.

"Let's go." Said Abraham. He took Rita's hand and walked out. He glared at Roddy as he escorted a hypnotized girl out of the club.

When they arrived to the dorm, he picked up Rita and carried her up the stairs and in his room. For three and a half hours, they drank Blue Ram and watched _Snakes Hate Chocolate_. It was a horrific version of _Chocolate and the Chocolate Factory_ with the same actors.

"Good movie huh?" he said. After hearing no respond, he looked to see she was sleeping. He picked her up again, carried her away from the couch and placed her in his bed. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the cheek.


	10. Roddy's Place

Rita forgot that she was spending the night at Abrahams. She almost panicked the moment she opened her eyes to see a Marilyn Manson poster on the ceiling rater than a White Lipped Beans poster. She sprang out of bed to see she was still in Daisies dress. Even her shoes were still on. She began to leave. Abraham was sleeping on the couch bare chested. Around his neck was this strange necklace. Rita crept closer to observe it. It was a gold snake looped in a ring. Why was this guy wearing a snake? Didn't he know that snakes ate mice? He rolled over. Rita jumped back. She sighed with relief when he didn't wake up. She left, without saying good bye or even leaving a note.

But what scared Rita more was the sight of the police cars in front of her dorm. She saw paramedics drag outside. What happened? She walked over to all the girls who lived in the dorm who were crying and panicking at the same time. Most of them were still in their pajamas. She saw Officer Collins.

"What happened in there?"

"Where have you been?" he asked. He grabbed her wrist. "Come in."

He escorted her across the danger zone and made her go back to her dorm room.

"Now what you'll see will be disturbing." He warned. "But you must know the truth."

He opened the door. Rita walked in. Two other policemen were there and Tilly was on the floor having a mental breakdown. One of the officers was holding what looked like a small coat. She noticed a body in Sasha's bed.

"Your roommate, Sasha was murdered last night."

Even though Rita always hated Sasha, she felt guilty.

"She was skinned." Collins explained.

"Well I can see that, with her body on the bed and all her organs falling out. Who did this?" Rita asked.

"We don't know." Said Collins. "But you will have to pack up and move out."

"Where am I supposed to stay?" Rita snapped.

"That's not our problem." Said Collins. Rita looked to see the "coat" the cop was holding was Sasha's skin. The killer left it behind. Rita approached the bed to see something silver and shiny. She picked it up.

It was a hook…

"_If you tell anybody about this nightmare, all of this will come true."_

"_And if I keep it quiet?"_

Le Toad did it. Who else could it have been? But if she told them, the nightmare could have possibly come up in conversation. But she didn't tell anybody. So why was Sasha dead?

She felt a drop of blood drip on her nose. She looked up to see words written in blood:

"ARENT YOU GLAD YOU SPENT THE NIGHT?"

Rita hid the hook in her dress. Wherever she was going to stay, she wanted to take it there and observe it more. Some female police helped her pack all her belongings. She went outside to call someone but saw Roddy run towards her.

"I found out about what happened." He said. "You need a place to stay?"

"I got my luggage here with me don't I?"

"Well there's plenty of room at my place." He said.

"I thought it was off campus."

"It is."

"Then I can't go."

"Your parents insisted that I'd take you in, so I had to talk the principal into it. It took me at least an hour." He picked up one of her roll-on luggage bags. "It's a long walk but you'll love it."

Rita followed him, dragging her suitcase and her carry on bag. She followed him out of campus and an extra fifteen minutes of walking. Rita saw a rectangle building in front of her. The windows were perfectly arranged. It was hideous. Roddy typed a code into the garage opener and escorted her inside. The inside was nothing like the outside. Inside it was nice. There was white carpet on the floor with fake plants in every corner.

"Now this place is really fancy and the neighbors are strict about behavior. If they see you misbehaving in the pool, the hot tub, the game room or anywhere else, I'm going to be the one blamed for it, so please behave."

"This place has a pool?" said Rita excited.

"And a game room and a hot tub."

He took a key card out of his pocket and put it through the slot in the door. The moment he switched on the lights, Rita forgot about Sasha's murder. The first room she walked in was the family room with two couches and a fireplace. Through the glass doors was a kitchen with marble counters. There was a small library/office for her to do homework in.

"I'll show you your room." He said. He took her up the stairs and opened the door of an empty bedroom. The walls were painted an elegant gold and the bed comforter was star patterned. Across from her were drawers and when she opened the cabinet, she saw a TV for her to watch in bed. Next to that was her own personal family room, with a flat screen TV on the wall and a tiny fridge filled with Blue Ram.

"Now this is better than Diana." Her mood turned around the moment she saw his place. And she knew that she was going to love it there. She took a Blue Ram out of the fridge and immediately unpacked. When she decided to change into more comfortable clothes for lunch, she removed Daisy's dress. The hook she was hiding fell out. Sitting half naked on her bed, she observed it more closely for slimy fingerprints. She hid it under her pillow so she wouldn't lose it. She almost poked herself when the ringing of her cellphone started playing "London Bridge".

"Ello?... Hey Abe… Yes I'm fine… I know I forgot to tell you I was leaving, you were sleeping!... I thought you wouldn't like that!" Abraham was arguing because she didn't wake him to tell him she was leaving. The American started to yell at her over the line. "Well you listen here Mr. Perfect, I was just through a terrible experience, and you're calling me to scream in my ear. And don't you dare try to make me angry… trust me, you've seen nothing yet." She hung up on him.

When she woke up in the morning, she expected Roddy was sleeping. She put on her bathrobe and walked downstairs. The TV was on and Roddy was standing by the counter pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Your up early." He said.

"Well I have to wake up earlier than ever since I live outside of campus."

"I thought they'd cancel classes today, after what happened."

On the TV was the news. They were reporting the incident.

"Yesterday, at Prince Charles Academy, there was a shocking murder in the famous Diana Dorm. Insiders say the victim was teen pop singing sensation Sasha Melanie. Her first roommate was there overnight; her second roommate was not in the scene."

"Chang the channel." Rita sneered.

"No this is interesting." Said Roddy.

"Then turn it off!" she snapped. "Or change it to _Nora the Navigator_!"

Roddy snapped the TV off.

"I'm sorry Rita." He said. "But just know, this is my apartment. You're under my roof so you will obey my rules."

Rita laughed. "You're not serious are you?"

Roddy nodded his head.

"What makes you think that you can do my dad's job? I think your forgetting who the captain is here!"

"On the _Dodger_, yes. But here, I'm the boss." He confirmed. "You look stressed enough already. Maybe I should call the school and tell them you're not coming today."

"Don't do that." Said Rita. "Please. I need to go today. There are no retake times for the test."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, I have Sharon and Daisy beside me."

Roddy sighed and nodded his head. "I suppose you'll be alright." He said. "But please, at least have some medicine to relieve your stress."

"Thanks Rod, but I'm fine. I never even liked her." She walked upstairs. She didn't turn back to him.


	11. Sasha's Warning

Rita sat on the old bench in front of the high school, Blue Ram in one hand, a UTS textbook in the other. She couldn't remember anything in the textbook or answer any of the questions. She was stressed again.

"Oh my god Rita."

She saw Sharon and Daisy standing in front of her. She stood up as they put their arms around her.

"I hope your alright."

"I'm fine." Said Rita. "I mean, we never even liked her."

"True, but it's still frightening." Said Daisy. "And there's something else…"

"What?" 

"The school might be closing down soon. There was another murder in the Elementary School. Some fifth grade boy was stabbed to death."

"Oh my god. This is so awful. Every thing was just perfect until I started dating Abraham."

"Well none of this is his fault." Said Sharon. "We have ten minutes, let's go."

Sharon and Daisy escorted Rita through the halls. Rita had her arms wrapped around her school books, as she looked at the floor. She didn't want anybody to notice that it was her. But she didn't fool Hayden Michaels. He came up to them. He wasn't afraid of the serious faces her friends had on. Especially Daisy's high heels clicking on the floor.

"Rita…"

They stopped, turned around and glared at him.

"Are you ok Rita?"

She shook her head.

"Well I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I wish I could do something."

"Here's one thing you can do." Sharon started. "You can leave her alone. Because your not worthy of her time and she doesn't need your geeky sympathy, so give it up."

"You know what Sharon? You shouldn't hate me because Rita doesn't like me. Find yourself a life."

He walked away. Daisy had a look of surprise. Sharon was guiltless.

"That felt good." She said.

In algebra, Rita ignored Abraham as much as possible. She was mad at him for disrespecting her. He tapped her shoulder. She shook it off.

"Look I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I know yesterday wasn't the best."

"Oh now you think so?" she almost snapped.

"I made you this to cheer you up." He handed her a creamy dessert dish in a nicely assorted bowl with a spoon already in it, wrapped in plastic and tied back with a lovely ribbon.

"Crème Brulee? You broke into a cruise ship kitchen just to get me an assorted dessert and claim that you made it."

"But I did. It's my mother's recipe. I gave one to Tilly and she loved it."

Rita took it out of his paw and placed it in her backpack.

In UTS, Rita began to speak.

"I'm living with Roddy now in his apartment." She said. "It's nice but he seems to think that he's my dad whenever I'm there."

"What do you mean?"

"This morning he said I was under his roof, so I had to obey his rules."

"Well, posh mice have rules in their territories. They don't like messes which is why they have maids to clean it up. Their scared of dirt." Said Daisy.

"I'd like to throw a sleepover there because my bedroom has a bathroom and a small lounge. I bet he'd say no because he'll know we'll make a mess out of the place. This morning, he tried to convince me to stay there with him. I mean what does he do in the day? Sit around and eat brie?"

"Maybe. He has so much money already." Said Sharon.

"I bet he sits at home and reads the dictionary all day." Said Rita.

"Has he ever thought about coming to school with us?"

Rita shook her head.

"They wouldn't let him. He didn't go through the other grades. He didn't even go to preschool. Besides, I don't think he'd want to. They'd put him in Special Ed."

"So?"

"So I won't allow it, even if I have to tutor him myself."

"Be quiet ladies." Said the teacher as she was passing them tests. "Spread out and use something besides your book to cover it up with.

_Name five lethal mouse traps and how they work_

_Name five humane mousetraps and how they work_

_How can you tell if there's a trap ahead?_

_Name reasons why people think they need to kill us_

_Why do more humans buy lethal traps?_

_Identify: Is this a trap or not?_

These were only some of the questions. Rita didn't know the answers to any of these questions except the last one. She struggled to think about what she heard the teacher tell them.

"Rita…"

She thought it was Daisy. She ignored it.

"Rita, help me…"

Rita turned around and saw Sasha standing there. The dead skinless corpse was staring at her. Her lungs, heart and liver fell onto the ground. She was holding her skin in one hand.

"Rita, will you help me put my skin back on?"

Rita blinked, and at the next moment, Sasha walked into the back room. She was leaving a trail of body parts. Her eyes popped out and her brain came out of both eye sockets. Rita got up and followed the naked corpse into the back room.

"Sasha where are you?"

Sasha walked out from another room.

"Until you figure out how to get rid of this, you must never sleep. When you sleep, he has the ability to murder. Do everything you can to stay awake."

Suddenly, she fell. A green hand grabbed her ankle and dragged her. Blood, muscle and bones were coming out and she heard whimpering. Then she heard a croak.

"How dare you!" she heard yelling.

Rita thought she was asleep. It wasn't hard to believe anymore because of the path of body parts and a naked skinned girl walking around the UTS room. She heard him coming. He turned the corner, holding a hook.

"Get out of my head!" Rita screamed. The door vanished and she was trapped.

"Rita wake up!" the teacher yelled. She rushed over to the girl and shook her as she screamed in her sleep. When Rita's eyes blasted open she was humiliated. "What's the matter with you?"

The teacher sounded pretty angry. Rita was sent to the nurse's office and was forced to lie down. She had no fever and her behavior was normal.

Was it really just a regular dream that had no meaning? Or was Sasha trying to warn her? At the lunch table, everybody was making jokes, until she sat down with her food. She looked miserable.

"Are you ok?" Abraham asked her sympathetically.

"I'm fine." She said. "You worry too much."

She took the creamy dessert out of her backpack.

"I just hope Tilly's feeling alright. She might of gone back to Canada."

"Is she from Canada?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know that. So what's your new home like?"

"It's nice, besides the rules. I don't know them yet but he told me I have to obey them."

She ate the desert before the regular lunch. The moment she took her first bite, she loved it.

"Will you give me the recipe to this?"

"Wish I could." Said Abraham. "But it's a family secret."

"Please?"

"Sorry."

"Well be ready to make me more."

"Well you better be ready for practice after school." He said. "You're the team hero you know."

Rita sighed.

"Gee, Abe I'm not sure if I'm going to make it. I was sent to the nurse today and I better get home before Roddy calls me."

"Rita, I think you forgot that you like every other girl signed a contract saying you'd addend practice everyday."

"I'm not feeling well!" Rita snapped.

"Rita…"

"Abraham!" Luigi snapped. "Let it go. She might be the star player but she's not well. So leave her alone until she gets better."

"Thank you Luigi." Said Rita. She got up, shoved her chair into the table and walked off to her next class.

"Seriously Abraham, she does have a temper issue." Said Sharon. "How many times have you been warned?"

"Three to be exact."

"Well you should actually listen. She has serious anger issues. You could of lost your ability to speak if Luigi didn't say anything."

"Whatever." Abraham sneered. "I'm not scared yet."

_Ok, writers block! Dear fans please help me!_


	12. Roddys Girlfriend

Rita showed up to practice anyway. She was in the mood for playing before doing her homework. Her grades were slipping and she needed a tutor for algebra. The only genius she knew was her coach aka boyfriend. Today, they were playing the actual game against each other. Half the girls were wearing green jerseys. Throughout the game, Rita was very aggressive. As the center position, she could go anywhere.

During water break, she went up to Abraham, sweat crawling through her fur.

"You're a math genius right?"

"Yeah."

"I need a tutor. I'm failing."

"And what does this have to do with soccer?"

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough." She said. "I'm failing algebra and I want you to tutor me. Understand that part? And I don't mean right this minute."

"So you want my help?"

"Yes."

"Let me think."

"Yes or no?" she asked with impatience.

"Alright. After practice today, we'll walk to my dorm and get started."

Rita walked back with him after changing and showering in the locker room. She used to smell like sweat but now her skin had a pleasant rose scent. Abraham smelled her hair from where he was and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry babe. I'm gonna turn you into a mathematic celebrity."

"So I take it you tutored before?" said Rita. She threw her bag on the couch and got out her textbook.

"Actually no." said Abraham as he went to the fridge to get her a Blue Ram. "But I got an A on every test I ever had, so you should be fine."

He sat down next to her, kissed her on the lips quickly and handed her the drink. She quickly drank half the can. Abraham turned the page.

"Ok let's begin…"

They were working on rational expressions and functions, one of the most confusing things about math Rita couldn't understand.

"Ok, you have to factor out the numerator of the fraction. The denominator can't be factored…"

Rita learned more from him than she did from Mrs. King. She was scared about the test on Friday, but felt more comfortable when he showed her the step by step processes. Then, he assigned a page and went online as she worked. When he checked it, he looked at her surprised.

"Very nice job." He said. "I'd say part one of four is worth a B."

"A B's not too bad." Said Rita. "Hey, are those iSpy cameras?"

She noticed the marked box.

"Yeah. My dad invented those so I get as many as I want."

"So wait, you set up software and you can spy on other people?"

"Yeah. It works like a charm. And the best part is you can watch it over and over. And I could really get rid of this box."

"I'll take the cameras if you're willing to hand them out. After tutoring everyday, we can spy on people."

"Well it's good fun." Said Abraham. "Ok babe. Do what you want with them. But put them in the bag."

Rita crammed them into the tote and slipped in the instruction booklet.

"Thanks Abe."

"Your welcome babe."

They kissed quickly and Rita walked out. When she entered the apartment, she was shocked to see Roddy sitting on the couch with another girl. Rita recognized her as a classmate in Spanish class, Barbie Marks, named after the doll. She was a teen model and a perfume designer. They were kissing. Roddy's hand was shoved down her skirt.

"Roddy!" Rita snapped. "What is this?"

Roddy turned around and gasped. Barbie pulled away from him.

"Rita…" Roddy tried to smile, hoping Rita would calm down. "This is my girlfriend."

"You just met her and now your playing tonsil hockey?!"

"What on earth?"

"It's American! What are you doing kissing Barbie Marks? I mean you just met her!"

"I'm so sorry." Said Barbie. She stood up and grabbed her Coach purse. "You're his sister?"

"I live here." Said Rita.

"So, this must be Rita." Said Barbie trying to change the subject. "I've heard so many great things about you."

"You see me everyday in Spanish."

Rita angrily walked upstairs into her room. What was the matter with him? She wasn't jealous or anything but was taken by surprise. She turned on her stereo and listened to Ozzy Osborne as Barbie entered her room. She noticed that Rita redecorated the place a bit. There were posters on the wall and pictures from her childhood on the desk counter.

"You could have knocked."

"I'm sorry about before. That was my fault Rita. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Good!"

"I just met Roddy at Boating School."

"He's learning to steer?"

"Both of us." She said. "We came back here to hang out and well I couldn't help myself. He's so dreamy."

"It takes less than a second to see that."

"So you think he's charming?"

"For other girls yeah."

"I'm the one who kissed him. He didn't kiss me."

"Why?"

"His eyes sorta said he wanted it. But I started it. So don't be mad at him. Be mad at me."

"Fine, I will."

"When was the last time you got a good sleep?"

"Since I entered the twelfth grade." Rita pulled a Blue Ram out of the fridge. "Want one?"

"No thanks, I don't drink."

"There's no alcohol in this. It's an energy drink."

"Still. Too much caffeine."

"Suit yourself. I know I was mean before but I was just taken by surprise."

"I understand."

"So are you going out with him?"

"Not officially. I really don't know if I like him or not."

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"I couldn't resist."

"Well neither can my boyfriend."

I'm a Barbie girl! In the Barbie world!

Barbie got out a glittery pink cellphone and opened it.

"Oh. I need to get my nails done now. Good day."

"Alright."

Rita watched, as Barbie strut down the hall like a runway model, her blonde hair glowing in the light of the ceiling lamps.


	13. Instant Message

As Rita was studying for an anatomy exam, she wondered if she could trust Barbie or keep Roddy away from her. She put away her notes on cancer aside and pulled out a blank sheet of paper. For minutes, she slouched against the chair wondering what to write.

**RITA**

When she laid her eyes on the paper again, she saw that in bold thick handwriting

"**Tell Dr. Toad what's bothering you!"**

Rita sharpened her pencil. Then panicked, she scribbled.

_"It's none of your business."_

**"I'm dead now, so I can watch you whenever I want. Abrahams a fine man."**

_"Why do you care?"_

**"Well let's just say he and I have a lot in common… don't worry my dear, he doesn't know me. I know he's a very nice boy."**

_"When you say that, you make him sound like a rapist."_

**"We have the good things in common."**

Rita sighed and decided to ask him the one question that was confusing her.

_"Are you really going to kill innocent people?"_

**"If you tell anyone about the nightmare."**

_"But people are dying already and I haven't said a word! You skinned Sasha and you killed that little boy."_

**"You're correct. What have you been doing during the murders?"**

Rita took time to think, then remembered that she wasn't active during the murders.

_"Sleeping…"_

**"Stay awake then. Yes it is a big challenge. Get yourself some coffee beans and caffeine. Stay away from the Blue Ram."**

_"So what's the big deal if I tell?"_

**"Oh you'll see… but you better keep it quiet. You don't want to see this image in reality now do you?"**

The paper flipped over by itself. A grayscale sketch, high in detail showed a friend of hers with a hook though his neck.

"Roddy…"

"Take my advice." Said Le Toad. She actually heard his voice. "Don't say a word about it."

Red ink oozed onto the sheet from the eyes, mouth and neck. She thought it came from the inside of the desk. She looked inside and saw no blood. There was no source of where the blood was coming from.

"Rita!" she jumped out of her chair screaming. She sighed when it was only Roddy.

"What?"

"I'm ordering Chinese Takeout. Want some?"

"Wonton and rice!" she yelled back. She got up, took the paper and placed it in her drawer. She heard thunder from Up Top and knew they were expecting a big storm.

The Takeout arrived to the apartment. Roddy thought the storm would delay the delivery. He set the table and shouted for Rita. Moments later, the power went out. He felt around to find candles in the bathroom cupboard and lit one. He placed it on the center of the table.

"Rita!"

"I'm coming!"

As they sat down to eat, the storm got stronger. The water roads outside were dancing at a rapid pace.

"So, Boating School." Rita began. "Why didn't you ask me to teach you?"

"You should know." Said Roddy calmly. "The _Dodger_ is at home, you never let me drive it, you have a temper problem and I feel more comfortable with a teacher who's taught steering for years. Now eat your rice before it gets cold."

Rita frowned. He was right about the first three reasons. Her eyes rolled as she took a bite of rice.

"So how was school today?"

"Don't ask. I failed my test."

"Sorry."

"And Abraham pissed me off."

"Some language you have there. American?"

"Yes. I'm just really stressed. What do you do anyway when I'm gone?"

"Well, I just go out."

Rita noticed a light bulb go on. It was in the air though and it was moving. It was a firefly. It landed on the table and crawled toward Rita to observe her.

"You adopted a firefly?" said Rita. "Well he ought to be useful for the night."

"She." Roddy corrected. Her name is Evana. I just adopted her today."

"That's nice. So did you know Barbie for a while or did you just meet today?"

"How many times do I have to tell you how sorry I am?" Roddy asked a little angered. "She kissed me."

"I know. She told me that before she ran off to get her five hundred pound manicure."

Roddy got up, took his unfinished dish, threw it in the sink and said, "I'm going to bed now. You should too."

"I'll be up soon." Rita lied. When he went upstairs, she turned on the coffee machine and went upstairs to get the iSpy camera. She was very excited about it because it was a great opportunity to see what Roddy and Barbie say about her behind her back. She took a chair, stood on it and took the camera. No screws or drills were required. She had to remove a layer of plastic that was covering a sticky material. She pressed it against the surface on the ends of the walls. She almost fell off the chair as thunder rocked the underground city.

The coffee machine beeped. Rita poured herself a mug and put in lots of sugar. When she was done, she was heading upstairs when she saw something on the couch. It was a pink blouse. Barbie must of left it.

"I think I'll return it to her."

That night, she barely slept at all.

Evana crawled into her room to wake her up but Rita was already in the bathroom getting ready for school. She was wearing Barbie's low cut shoulder bearing pink blouse to impress Abraham. She took the elastic on her wrist and put it next to the sink. She applied hairspray to her loose hair and looked to make sure her jeans were spotless.

"Bye Roddy!" she yelled, moments before she left. If he saw her wearing that outfit, he would get mad.

"Well look who's dressed up today." Said Sharon. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing really." Said Rita.

"Hey babe." Abraham approached from behind her and turned her around to face him. They kissed for about three seconds before pulling away.

"Hey, can't wait for that dance. I got the best suit ever. It'll blow you away."

"Well if can look better then Roddy I'll be very impressed."

"What do you mean?"

"He was wearing a tux when I first met him." She said. "That's all."

"Are you falling for him?"

Rita turned around in surprise. Sharon and Daisy stood behind her.

"Just because I think a guy is handsome doesn't mean I'm in love with him. He's dating Barbie Marks anyway. And besides, you're better looking."

"I thought so." Said Abraham. "Let's get to algebra before Ms. King gives us detention."

Without another word, Rita walked off with him.

"The Sphinx Larvae."

Rita sat down in anatomy class next to Tilly whose face was hidden behind her hat. Mr. Procter was talking about a few diseases that changed a rodent's behavior.

"Can anyone guess why it's called that?" he asked.

Abraham raised his hand.

"Mr. Lincoln."

"It was discovered in Egypt. Legend has it that rodents used them to fight off cats, since human Egyptians worshiped them. The cat's believed that our behavior was caused by God for revenge."

"Very good." Said Mr. Procter. "Class, we have ourselves a valedictorian. Excellent work Mr. Lincoln."

Rita sat on the table across from him.

"Now." Mr. Procter continued. "Larvae can enter through the body when it's given to someone from a previous victim. It enters through the ears, nose, and mouth. Sometimes it'll drill a hole in your skin. The victim is in severe pain and will have the urge to run around and kill people they see, because it crawls up to your brain and controls your mental system. You don't know what's happening until your dead."

"How can it kill you?"

"It eats brain cells. They always wipe them out before more can come. It'll drill holes in the brain if its there for too long, then it will crawl out your ear when it's done."

This was one thing the class liked to hear. They didn't care about bones, or body systems, but they loved hearing about deadly diseases.

"There's only one larva in each body. If there are more, they will not team up together. They kill each other." He took two jars, each one with a Sphinx Larvae in it and put them next to each other. The worms started swimming towards one another but the glass blocked their way.

"Very interesting lesson." Rita told Tilly as they walked out of the hall.

"I thought it was gross."

"Well look who's dressed up."

Rita saw Barbie, standing there in her silver peep toe pumps and her pink babydoll dress.

"How was the manicure?" Rita asked.

"Was fun." Said Barbie as she showed off her silver claws. "You look nice today. Is that my blouse?"

"No." said Rita.

"Well it looks like mine."

"You have a dozen."

"Because I left a pink blouse at the apartment."

"So it is your blouse. I'll give it back when I can."

"But it's mine."

"I liked how it looks on me." Said Rita. "Swear to god I'll never take your clothes again. You already impressed Roddy. I wanted to impress Abraham."

"Sasha gave me that blouse."

Tilly screamed.

"Stop reminding me!" she screamed. Tears burst out of her eyes as she fell on her knees.

"I got to take her to the consoler." Said Rita pointing at Tilly. "Bye."

Rita picked up Tilly by the shoulders.

"You know very well that we were her roommates. I know she was your best friend, but were more scared about the murder than you are." Rita walked away. She dragged a sobbing Tilly down the hallway.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	14. Breakdown

Rita dropped her backpack on the floor and pulled out her algebra textbook. Abraham was looking over the chapter for the upcoming test with her. The lesson went by quicker because she actually paid attention in class that day.

"So square root of twenty seven. The perfect square nine multiplies into that three times. Outside the square root you put three because it's the square root of nine and leave the other three inside the square root."

"I get it now."

They closed their books.

"I think this is the fastest we went over this. You ready for the test?"

"I think so."

"Well heres some good luck."

He laid her head on the arm of the couch and kissed her on the lips. Rita liked it so she pulled him by his shirt closer and kissed him for even longer. As their lips still touched, Rita unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Abe's roommate would have been disgusted. Roddy might have felt worse.

"Oh! The spy camera!" said Rita. "I hooked it up."

"Great. Let's spy on him."

Abe turned on the computer and pulled up a chair for Rita. Five minutes later he logged onto the software that came with the cameras.

"So you hooked up camera five. What should we name it?"

"Just 'living room' or something."

Abraham double clicked on the image if the last camera to the right. The screen appeared in color.

"Check out what you can do on the computer. Press shift Z to zoom in and control Z to zoom out. You can move the camera around with the arrow keys." She watched Roddy walk down the stairs in gym clothes.

"Jesus Christ…"

Roddy turned on an aerobics channel with Richard Simmons. The couple started cracking up at Roddy and at what Richard was wearing.

"Did you know about this?"

"No. He never told me." Said Rita. "He told me all his deep secrets but didn't mention this to me at all."

The phone at Roddy's place rang.

"Hey Mrs. Douma… Sounds good… ok I'll change up and be there soon."

Ten minutes later, he came down wearing jeans and holding a guitar case.

"Now what is he doing?" Rita sneered.

"Don't question him. He'll find out our secret."

"Don't worry dear. I won't say a word. I have to go. Bye Ducky."

She kissed him quickly, grabbed her tote and walked home. In the halls was an old lady getting her newspaper noticed her walking up to the door.

"Well hello sweetheart." Her voice sounded inviting but Rita sensed there was something in her throat making her motherly voice croak. Rita was taught as a child to never talk to strangers but she was looking out for herself. It was just an old lady any way.

"Oh hi."

"Are you visiting your grandfather?"

"I live with Roderick St. James."

"Aww… He's quite a gent. A good looking fellow if you ask me. Are you his sister?"

"Were friends."

"Oh… Honey you look tired."

"I'm fine."

"Get some sleep."

Rita sensed an utter disturbance. When she blinked, Le Toad was standing there in the old ladies place wearing her clothes and holding the paper. Without saying another word, Rita left.

The old man came out of the apartment. He was the landlord of the building but Rita never knew that.

"I have my eyes on her." He said. "I feel like she's going to do something really stupid."

"Why dear?"

"She's a Malone, that's why."

Rita took a peanut butter granola bar out of the snack bin and chewed while doing her homework. She wiped eraser marks and crumbs off the pages every few minutes. In her Up Top survival class, they were studying snakes. A few pictures showed a poor rodent being attacked and then eaten alive. The one she had her eye on for the longest was a red snake with piercing egg green eyes.

_Snakes are completely carnivous. They catch their pray by attacking them, always going for the head. If the pray bites the snake anywhere, the predator will refuse to eat them. Chances of surviving a snake attack are extremely rare depending on the kind of snake. Most snakes have poisonous fangs that enter the prey's body. The victim always dies before it is swallowed. As it's going inside, its neck will snap apart. The head goes in first, ending with the tail. A snake's diet consists of us, chicks and at times, other snakes. _

"How can anyone take this class and not be scared for their lives?" she asked herself. "I bet Tilly faints everyday."

The next time she inhaled the air, she picked up an awful stench. She immediately knew it was her.

"I need a shower." She told herself. She left her homework and food on the granite surface and undressed as she went upstairs. She got up just in time because Roddy walked in with Barbie.

"That was so sweet of you, to sing to the orphans."

"Well I enjoy it a lot." Said Roddy. He placed his guitar in the custodial closet.

"I bet Rita's impressed."

"Funny thing." Roddy filled up himself a glass of ice cold water. "I never really told her."

"Why not?"

"Well you know she insults me a lot. What if she laughs at me?"

"She'll only laugh when she finds out you work out." Barbie smirked.

"I sang to her once… she almost threw me in the current."

"Really." Barbie sat down next to him. "Tell me."

Rita twisted both knobs and took cover incase if the temperature was too hot or cold. Her hand reached out to feel the water. She turned the cold down and the hot up a notch and stepped in. The water raining out of the hose sprayed on her chest. Rita soaked her hair under the water while smelling John Frieda's Radiant Red shampoo.

She squeezed a yolk sized amount and lathered it into her hair. A microscopic amount crawled into her eye. Rita pressed water against it as she cursed under her breath. She opened her eye and blinked to feel the stinking fade. As she washed the shampoo out of her hair, something really strange was coming out of the surface drain. She didn't notice until she soaked out the wine colored conditioner from her hair. Out of the pipes came seasick green water.

"What the devil?" The water above began to burst out like the Great Flood. It stabbed her in the back like twenty daggers. She spun around to turn it off. Both knobs shot off and fell on her feet like boulders. She cried out in pain as ice cold and boiling hot water came out. Momentarily, the shower filled up like a glass of water. She banged her wrists on the glass door but it wouldn't open.

"Surprise!"

Le Toad pressed his face against the glass door. Rita covered up embarrassed and frightened.

"Let me out!"

The water went up to her chest.

"Hold your nose!" he roared in excitement.

"RODDY!"

"So the slugs sang along?"

Roddy ignored Barbie's question and pointed his ears in the air.

"RODDY!"

"Oh my god." Roddy muttered. "Oh my god!" he hopped off the couch and raced upstairs. Barbie ran after him.

The water was filled all the way to the top. Rita swam to the surface but strangely, the water prevented her from coming up for air.

Roddy pulled on the bathroom door.

"Locked."

"Here."

Barbie used one of her long pink nails to unlock the door. Roddy looked up in surprise then remembered Rita was in serious trouble. They ran in to see her huddled in the corner of the shower. Roddy and Barbie stared at each other in confusion. Roddy then opened the door.

"Rita? What's wrong?"

Barbie handed him a towel. He walked in and wrapped it around Rita's chest.

"Rita…"

She was shaking like a severe earthquake. Her eyes were glued open.

"What happened?"

She gasped for air and started coughing. Roddy massaged the back of her neck hoping it would help. She looked down at her feet to see they were bruised. Barbie helped Rita dress and tried to talk to her. Rita refused to speak as she held back tears. Barbie gave up on her and Roddy couldn't get a word out of her either.

_"It was the twelfth grade level of my life."_

Rita was watching _X-Files_ on TV as she fought hard to stay awake.

_"I can't believe I'm telling you this!" Scully laughed as she took a sip of wine._

_"I don't believe you haven't told me before." Said Mulder._

Dana and Fox were having a conversation. It was a favorite of a lot of fans and Rita didn't understand why.

_"Do you ever wish that you could go back and do it all differently?"_

_"Do you?" Scully asked. _

_They didn't say another word. Mulder scooted closer to her. He moved his head slowly. Their lips were a cell apart when the door slammed open. Mulder walked in._

After that, the TV started to fizz. As Rita got up to fix it, an image of a hook came on. She felt something attacking her from inside her head. Her coffee mug spilled on the white carpet. Rita gritted her teeth and squeezed her skull. Her knees sunk into the fiber of the flooring. She now knew know what Le Toad would do unless if she got some rest. She dragged herself to the soft arm chair and climbed just to sit in it.

After that, her eyes refused to blink. They began to dry out and blur. Soon the lights went out.

Her vision regained as she felt the worst pain. Rita felt like a needle was in her head. She wasn't at the apartment or the Floodgate. Bright blue lights flashed everywhere as giants walked by her. She was in a human laboratory in a restraining chair.

"You see, inside that needle is the virus." The professor explained. "We do this to see how fast it kills the rats so we know how much time we'll have to get the victim to the hospital on time. This one here is a real squeaker." He held the stop watch in his palm. "We have a record here. Twenty minutes and she's still alive. Interesting."

Rita would normally squirm. She could handle wrist and ankle cuffs but the head restraining device and needle held her back. She thought about screaming, but the last time that happened, Roddy thought she was asking for attention. The vision shattered and she found herself in the comfort of her own chamber. Curious, she ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. There wasn't a hole in her brain, but a mark on the skin where it pinned through. It stood out like a zit.

Then she finally realized; asleep, she'd endanger the lives of innocent people. Awake, she was destroying her own life.


	15. The Real Mr Lincoln

The sticky patch on Rita's forehead looked ridiculous. But without it, she looked like a girl from India. But she had an easy excuse; she slipped on some sewer water and hit her forehead on a sharp pebble.

When she got ready, she noticed her feet got worse. From the shower incident, one was so frozen, it left blue markings. The other one was fried to a crisp. She placed a sock over the cold one. After she got dressed in a black sweater and tan jeans, she slid down the railway and went into the kitchen. Roddy wasn't around so she opened the cupboard and got out a coffee bean. Then she filled a small bag with ice and put it in her other boot to cool down her hot foot. In the next room, Rita heard the sink turn on. She stuffed the bean in her bag and walked out of the apartment before Roddy came out of the bathroom.

"What happened to you?" Abraham asked almost laughing.

"I slipped, that's what." Rita sneered.

"Hey, don't get mad at me Toots." He warned.

"I just had a really rough night that's all."

"What happened?"

Rita lied and told him anatomy homework was hard, even though it was a piece of cake.

"So, excited for the dissection?"

"The what?"

"Were dissecting fireflies today."

Rita stopped and gave him a puzzled expression.

"Wait, were going to dissect fireflies?" she said with disbelief.

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"No." she shook her head. Right as they walked into the laboratory, she said, "What's the point of it anyway, it's cruel."

"They died of natural causes Baby."

"It doesn't matter how they died." Said Rita, "But it's not right. Aren't you aware that humans do it to us?"

"Our systems are very alike."

"That's not an excuse to go messing with a dead body."

"Then what do you suppose you do with it then?"

Rita looked strait at him almost laughing at his stupid question.

"Easy. You turn around and leave it alone to rest."

After that, she walked to her table, placed her book down and stood up strait on the stool. The bell screamed as Mr. Procter stepped in with a bin.

"Alright class, enough with the useless chitter chatter. This dissection is a very important part of your grade. You must dissect the lungs and stomach. You'll get extra credit for the heart."

He walked by groups, two per each table, tossing a dead firefly like it was a slab of ribs.

"You have until the end of the period. Good luck."

Rita and Tilly spent the first two minutes staring at the insect before them. Rita rolled her eyes as she watched Abraham immediately in action with his surgical tools.

"Can you believe him?"

"I'll cut it open if you do the dissecting."

Rita shook her head but agreed with Tilly's plan.

"This is so wrong." Said Tilly.

"Go over to Abraham and tell him that. He seems to be having a good time."

Tilly looked at Abraham who was working with his partner. They were snickering as they took the surgical tools and dug them into the poor firefly. Rita suddenly felt sick.

"Well, let's get this over with." She said. Tilly took the surgical knife and slid it against the firefly's chest. She was near tears, feeling as if she killed the poor guy. Rita pulled on the rip and placed pins down on its opened skin. The girls observed the inside carefully with wonder and disgust. Rita pulled out a skinny pin on a rod but stopped.

Something was wrong.

"Oh Jesus." She muttered.

"What?"

Her eyes taped themselves open and dried out as her eyesight began to blur. She could hear a heart pounding but it wasn't hers. She looked down to see the firefly's heart was beating at a normal rate.

"What are you waiting for?" Tilly asked.

Rita didn't hear her. The bug's light flickered like and old light bulb. When it came into full blaze, she saw its mouth opening. The insect began to kick its legs and chirp. It rolled over and started to walk across the table. Rita slapped it back to the table but it bit her. Her arms snapped back in frustration.

Le Toad is playing mind games with you, she told herself. "Just do the lab."

"Yes Rita, do what your told." She looked down at the firefly again. It's lips were moving and Le Toads words were slipping out.

Rita stepped back screaming. All heads turned on her. It took them surprise like a balloon that popped. The girl took her dissection tool and stabbed the bug several times as she yelled, "Die already will you!" They were all too afraid to do anything. When she saw that the tool was useless, she backed off to a counter top and sat there hoping the firefly wouldn't reach her. As she continued to scream, Mr. Procter and Abraham took action.

Abraham ran up to Rita, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Whats the problem?" he barked.

"Let me handle this son." Said Mr. Procter. He couldn't seem to get Ritas attention so he slapped her.

"What did you do that for?" Abraham snapped.

Rita then just sat there in silence. She moved her eyes to see how humiliated she should have been.

"Come with me miss."

"I didn't do anything I swear!" she yelled.

"I know. I still need you to come with me."

Without another word, she stepped out of the classroom and was led to the nurse's office. Rita was crying of humiliation as the office workers took quick glances at her face which was streaked with tears.

"It's fine to be upset." Said Mr. Procter. "Your not the only student I had who has problems with dissections. It makes a lot of people sick." He gave her a soft push through the door. The lady in the pink shirt was working in the back. "This fine lady is going to stay here for a while. She had a breakdown during a dissection so it's best she relaxes."

"Ah her again." Said the nurse. "That's the second time I had to help her."

"What happened?"

"She passed out in her dorm bathroom." Said the nurse. "But I wouldn't worry."

Mr. Procter went back to the laboratory. The nurse finished an email and went over to Rita.

"You can lay down if you want." She said. Rita shook her head. The nurse brought out a flashlight. When it clicked on, she observed Ritas face and looked at her eyes. "Well heres the problem. You haven't slept. That explains the breakdown." She went into the next room and came out with a small cup of thick pink syrup.

"I'm not sick." Said Rita.

"But you're here for a reason."

Rita took the medicine and swallowed it in one gulp.

"Whats this for anyway?"

"It'll make you sleep like a baby."

"Sleep?" she gasped. "No…"

"Whats the matter?"

Rita dashed over to her bag and took out the coffee bean. She ground it down in her mouth but its power wasn't strong enough. Her head hung down and her thoughts were no longer in her control.

At lunch, Abraham stepped outside by himself. He went outside of the school to find a private place. In the opposite direction, Roddy was walking to the preschool service center. When the posh rat saw Abe behind a building, he went over to see what he was doing. Abe looked around and then took a box out of his backpack. Inside were a bunch of white sticks, as Roddy witnessed. Abraham them took a match from his side pocket and lit the end of the stick.

Roddy gasped quietly as Abe sucked on the cigarette. He knew he had to tell Rita but she would laugh and not listen to him. He stood there helplessly and watched Rita's boyfriend puff out smoke. Then he got out a steroid vaccine and injected it into his arm.

"Good lord…"

All Rita and Abraham ever did at his dorm now was spy on Roddy. Spying on Roddy was like watching Comedy Central. But Abe recently has somehow been getting on Rita's nerves. She didn't want his harm around her, she didn't want to kiss him nor did she feel like talking to him. She was feeling insecure around him. They've dated for a while and he acted like their married. He probably named his kids, she thought as she tossed her tote on the couch.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "After what happened today…"

"Forget about what went on. I wanna spy now." She complained. Abe sighed and logged into the software.

"I'm telling you Barbie, it's useless."

Rita pulled up a chair. Abraham put an arm around her. Uncomfortable, she sat up strait.

"What are you talking about? It always works." Barbie protested as she sat on the couch filing her nails.

"On TV its works." Said Roddy. "But let's face it. This is reality."

"I know you're sick of Rita dating that American. Pretending to date me will totally turn her on to how precious you are."

"I'll clearly explain this one more time. It's useless. Barb you're a sweet girl, but your plan wont work. Let's face it. She loves that guy."

Abraham smirked at his statement.

"So how do you suppose you win her over? Convince her to dump Abraham?"

"I have no right to do that!" Roddy snapped. "I know he's a bad person. And I'm not making this up. Haven't you heard if you truly love someone, you'll let them go?"

"I have. But don't you want Rita to be safe?"

"Yeah, I think I've been a bit strong on her lately. Ever since she moved in, I started to make rules. Her parents asked me to watch over her and protect her from harm. I can't physically defeat Abraham so I'm doing my best to shield her from the evils of this world. And after that shower incident, I'm really worried that something is bothering her. And what's worse is that she wont say anything to me!"

"You do sound like a father."

"I just don't want anything to happen to her…" Roddy took a deep sigh. "Because I'm in love with her."

Rita sat there paralyzed. Abraham was even more shocked. Some posh boy was in love with his girl? He wouldn't have it!

"I mean, she's amazing. A woman like her is impossible to find."

"Well she is one in a million."

"She's so beautiful… the first thing I noticed about her were how her eyes reminded me of emeralds."

Rita started to smile. She never thought she would that day but her mood was turned around.

"You're so romantic. Rita would be crazy not to give you a chance."

"I really wish she would. I'd be twice as good as Abraham. Does he even look like a romantic guy to you?"

"No."

"He's a crack head." Said Roddy. "Today on my way to the daycare, I caught him smoking. He even had steroids in his backpack. I'm scared because, bloody hell she could get raped or something!"

Abraham turned off the computer. Rita's smile dropped to a frown.

"I can't believe you!" Rita snapped. "You lied to me?"

"I never said I didn't take drugs so technically no."

"Are you a druggie, yes or no?"

"What's the big difference?" Abraham snapped.

"Oh you'll be surprised." Rita dug through his backpack.

"What do you think your doing?" he snapped again.

"Ah ha!" Rita chanted. She pulled out a box of cigarettes. "Explain this then! Did you mistake them for chalk?" she chugged the box at him. "I'm done."

"With what? Screaming?"

"With you!"

"Wait… are you breaking up with me?"

"What else could it mean?" she exaggerated.

"C'mon babe." He walked up to her. She backed away against the wall. "Your not gonna let a few cigarettes come between us now are you?" When she had no place to run, he cornered her. Abraham leaned his forehead against hers and looked deep in her eyes. "Are you?"

When Rita attempted to crawl out, he picked her up and dragged her to his bed. He pushed her down onto the mattress, ignoring her insults and protests.

"You can scream all you want. The doors are soundproof in this dorm."

He pinned her down by the shoulders and kissed her neck. She shook her head back and fourth. Abe pressed his palm on her forehead and still pecked her chest several times. He felt her soften up as she relaxed herself and started to moan. Just when he though she'd give in to him, she pushed off of her and grabbed her bag.

"I'm telling the school!" she threatened.

"You're off the team Malone!" he snapped. "This isn't over, you hear me?"

"Believe me, it ends tonight." She slammed the door as her eyes began to water. She wiped her fingers across her eyelashes to dry the tears. Anytime, he would run out and chase after her. She took the stairs and ran out of campus as fast as possible.

Roddy was still home but Barbie just left. Rita snuck upstairs and lay on her bed where she cried her eyes out.


	16. Drowning With Fear

"So tired…" the child moaned. Her eyes were like dried raisins and her mind was like a computer failing to work. Rita sat on the marble colored carpet in her 'chamber' in front of the window that led to the roof. She got up, half naked in her Union Jack lingerie to look out the window.

There was nothing exciting about the sewer she lived in. But being a rat, it was the safest place to live. Roddy told her about the hatred humans had towards them. They were dangerous demons but their world was captivating, with their sky, stars, flowers and clouds. Those were some of the many things Rita wanted to see. She heard a small crack of thunder from Up Top. Her excitement grew over her tiredness as she slid the glass door open and walked onto the roof.

She leaned on the fence and looked out to the alley way. Rita could tell there was something going on and she wanted to witness it. She ran back into the apartment. As she walked into the bathroom, a figure was climbing up the building…

Rita's eyes burned when she turned on the lights. She used a switch to tone it down. It was darker with weak orange lights. It felt romantic and yet scary. When she opened the cabinet, she saw a capsule of pills.

"Wake-Aid?"

She read the back. "For people who need to stay awake at work." She grinned happily but grew concerned. What if the pill wasn't strong enough? She'd have to do something that would grab her attention so much, she wouldn't even think of sleep. But what? When she thought about the thunder, she was reminded of Up Top. To get Up Top, she'd take a boat or swim down the rapids. But her boat was at her parent's house.

Then she was thinking of summer camp. What did girls do at night when the consoler isn't around? Skinny dipping! Rita took the capsule back into her room and tossed them on the bed. Then she went to her living room. She opened a trunk to get a blanket. She was clueless about the shadow looking through her door that would of kidnapped her if the glass didn't separate them. Lucky thing she kept it locked.

Rita was caucus as she walked down the stairs. Roddy could wake up to the smallest flick to make a sound. When she got to the kitchen, she filled a glass with milk and swallowed two pills. Then she was ready to leave.

She was relieved to get out of the building. Chances were somebody would hear the garage screech open. The nearest dock was ten human feet away. Her feet made no noise as she rushed over to feel the nasty green water. She put a finger in and the next second, jumped.

The water was ice cold freezing. She began to stroke her arms to where she believed was the closest manhole. She swam to the sides afraid of getting hit by a boater. Rita became used to the water, like she was a mermaid who lived there. She felt like the little mermaid every time she took a gulp and looked at the critters underwater. She saw snails, slugs, roaches and fireflies. They sang harmonically soothing sounds which caused her to dive off. She continued to swim until she reached a lighter area. Above her was a manhole. Rita could only see twinkling dots on a black gown. Drops of fresh water were dripping through the holes as she heard more thunder. The water fell on her head as she saw a bright light go by in the speed of light.

She decided to swim back before things got too ugly. Her muscles grew soar and tired but she remained persistent. When young Rita dove under the water again, she saw something very strange. It was huge. When she felt it against her foot, her bones chilled like dry ice. The water lifted her higher. Little waves were coming down the rapids. The storm Up Top was getting much stronger. Whatever that thing was got pushed by the waves onto the side. When Rita swam up to it, she recognized it.

The green skin, the stabbed eyes…

When she saw it was Le Toads body that she threw away a while ago she screamed. Quickly, she tried to swim back. The waves grew stronger and she got weaker. Soon they became bigger than her. She coughed and gasped for air but waves piled on her.

Roddy went outside in his everyday clothes. He looked worn out and very disturbed. He wouldn't be surprised if his anger scared Rita. He saw the milk carton and wake aid pills. He randomly guessed where she was.

"Rita?" she stomped onto the dock. He saw a green blanket on the wooden surface. "Rita, you here?" He took out a flashlight and scanned the waters nearby. The waves made it hard to focus. One wave passed by. It dragged a bush of something red. Roddy put his hand in to feel hair. "Rita, hold on!" He pulled her out and grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked like a dead fish. He laid her down. "Can you hear me?" When he got no reply, he decided to use a method he just learned about. He performed thirty chest compressions in eight seconds and gave her CPR twice. When he felt her pulse, it was moving.

He tried CPR one more time before Rita started gagging. She rolled over to face the ground and puked.

"Rita, can you hear me?"

She was seeing double before her eyesight returned to normal. Roddy wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as she inhaled the air and coughed again. Roddy felt her forehead.

"You're mad aren't you?"

"I'm more worried than angry. The moment we get back, you will tell me what's bothering you." He lifted her up in his arms. As he headed back home, he swore he heard a click.

"Get your hands off my girl."

Roddy turned around to see a very pissed off Abraham holding a gun.

"Put the Nic down!" Abe threatened.

"You never told me he was armed."

"I didn't know." Rita snapped.

"Yeah, he didn't know I was armed but hey, he caught me doing drugs."

"How do you know that?" Roddy asked.

"You see, Rita and I spy on you everyday after school."

"Abraham, be quiet!"

"It was your idea Dollface."

Roddy glared at Rita with disbelief.

"What did you see?" he asked. "How did you do it?"

"Everything." Said Rita. "Barbie was only helping you get my attention; you're in love with me and Abrahams a crack head. I broke up with him for that!"

"Well I'm glad you did. It's about time you got rid of him."

"Hey Posh Boy! I'm right here!"

"Rod, can we please go home?" Rita started crying again.

"Of corse." He said. "But he could kill me."

"Place her down on the ground and step back."

"What is going on here?"

The three were distracted by an old man. It was the landlord. He waked slowly with a cane in his grip and was wearing a pajama gown.

"So what's all this?" he looked at the scene, disgusted.

"Back off old man!" Abraham snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do ponytails!"

"Sir, be quiet." Roddy warned. "He's armed."

Rita placed her arms around Roddy and sobbed on his neck. His pulse was pounding like a parasite trying to break through.

"Young man, put the gun away or I will call the police."

"Screw the police!" Abraham cried. "What are they gonna do?"

Roddy was too scared as the old landlord came closer to Abraham. He trembled toward him fearlessly.

"You wouldn't dare shoot an old man." He said. "In England the law is to respect your elders."

"Or else what?" The young rat snickered.

"We won't respect you."

The next second, the old man grabbed his cane and rammed it into Abraham's crotch. Abraham dropped the gun on the ground as the old man whacked him like an axe to wood. He kicked the gun into the water.

"Get out of here now!" he snapped. Roddy nodded is head and ran off with Rita back to the apartment. She was still sniffling after he placed her down on the couch.

"I'll be right back." He said. When he returned, he placed his bathrobe around her and laid out towels on the cushions. He rested her head on a pillow and pulled a blanket over her. Rita moaned stressfully as Roddy lit the fireplace. He pulled up a chair beside her.

"What was he talking about?" he began. "Was he kidding?"

Rita hesitated to speak and stared into the crackling fire. It reminded her of what happened to Roddy in her nightmare. As the flames rose up and down she could see herself and Le Toad. She was screaming with fright as the fiery toad slit her throat.

"Rita." He shook her. "Did you hear me?"

"What?"

"Was he joking?"

"Abraham or Le Toad?"

"Why would you bring up him?"

"Who?"

"Le Toad."

"Oh him. My mind must have spun off for a moment. Abraham was telling the truth about the whole spy business. It's attached to the wall over there."

Roddy looked over and saw the small camera on the top of the wall. He felt stupid for not noticing it.

"And tell me about what you saw."

"You and Barbie were never dating. She was only helping you. I wasn't jealous but just surprised when I walked in that day. And you said you eavesdropped on Abraham and witnessed him using drugs."

"And I thought you wouldn't believe me."

"I trusted him. For the first time, I get into a relationship and it's with a druggie."

"First relationships aren't always the best." Said Roddy.

"And you admitted that you were in love with me." A small tear fell down her face.

"I'm sorry that I startled you." He wiped the tear away. "I understand that you don't think of me in that manner and I'm fine with it."

"Its not that." Said Rita. She sighed. "Right now, I don't want to lose you."

"What's all this? I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't know how I feel about you right now." Said Rita. "But I can't sleep."

"You haven't slept in days. I opened up the kitchen cabinet and all the coffee was gone. You need to sleep."

"I said no."

"Look, I have some tablets that can help you fall asleep."

"For the last time, I don't want to sleep!" she snapped. "It puts the lives of innocent children in danger!" a hint about her secret slipped right out of her mouth. She was hopeful that he didn't hear her but he looked at her strangely.

"I'm confused." He said. "What's going on? Did Abraham hurt you?"

"It has nothing to do with that bloke!" she yelled. "It's Le Toad! He won't leave me alone!"

"The toad? Where is he? How did he get in here?"

"He's dead!" she explained. "I killed him because he was scaring me and I threw his body in the water."

"When did this happen?"

"The day before we left!" she sobbed. "When you were gone with Sharon and Daisy, he came aboard and tried to kill me! So I stabbed him! He's dead but he's inside my head as we speak."

"He's inside your head."

"And the only way he gets out is if I sleep. That's when he goes out and kills people. I don't know how he does it but I know it was him who skinned Sasha! I found a hook on her bed, which was his murder weapon!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Calm down. How do you know all this? Its as if you snuck in there and witnessed the murder yourself!"

"I have proof. The hook is under my bed pillow."

"What made you think it was his? All the times we met up with him, he never had a fishing hook nor was he a murderer!"

"Fine! I might as well tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"You want to know what's been bothering me?" she stood up. "I kept it silent because he told me everyone would die! I had a nightmare before we left that he killed everyone! They were all hanging from hooks through their necks."

"Where was I?"

"Burned to a crisp." She said. "He was going to have you for dinner. He locked you in an oven. And than he killed me, which is where I woke up."

Roddy stood there shaking his head in disbelief. Tears came out of Rita's eyes as she sobbed again.

"What else would I have to say?" she snapped. "I'm serious! Now everyone's going to die, including you! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the dream he said, or the scene before me would be a reality!"

"So since it's revealed, our lives are officially in danger?"

"Stop messing around! Sasha's murder, the shower incident, and my behavior all link up to that one nightmare! I don't know what to do now but if I don't do something, you're going to die! Everyone except myself." She leaned her forehead of the edge of the glass coffee table and cried against it. Roddy pulled her up and held her in his arms to comfort her. He scratched her head lovingly as hot tears burned on his chest, into his pounding heart.

"You seem very serious. I'm convinced. Usually I don't believe in supernatural or paranormal events. I'll see if I can find a psychotherapist."

"What's that?"

"Their doctors who help people with mental and emotional illnesses. Maybe they can help in some way."

He pulled out a thick yellow book, put his finger in his moth and used it to flip to the "PSY" section.

_Open 24 hours Nancy Thomson's hospital for nightmares. Dream catcher not working? Scare the beasts away. Call us now._

"Maybe forgetting him can work." Said Roddy.

"Forget about him?"

"Yes. I bet these guys can make it so that you won't remember him as evil. If someone brings it up, you won't show any fear. Usually fear gives these spirits power. Courage is their weakness. Maybe if you stay brave, he won't harm anyone. He made it to scare you."

That night, he stayed up with her. They played cards, kept the lights on and would splash themselves with chilled water. The next day, Roddy called the school and said she was ill. Roddy wrote the address of the hospital on a scrap of paper, put it in his jacket and told Rita to come in her pajamas. There was no telling what would happen next.


	17. A Face From the Past

The hospital looked like a clinic for dentistry. There was no pull up garage for emergency vehicles nor was there a huge parking lot for visitors and doctors. The yellow boat with a line of black and white checkers across it's doors pulled over to the front door.

"Thanks for taking us this far." Said Roddy. "But this is all we have." He handed the smoking taxi driver a heap of cash. The driver glared at him darkly as if to say, "Yeah, yeah, just go."

"Thank you for coming Mr. St. James." The black rat, Nurse Markowitz walked them down the hall. "We haven't had an issue with dreams in a long time and it's great to work in a challenge."

"How hard is it going to be?"

The black rat ignored his question and opened a door for Rita into a white room. A small gurney stood against the wall with various machines standing around it. A TV screen that had no buttons or a remote stood at the corner and on the other side was what looked like a plain board of granite. Rita turned around but Roddy stopped her.

"May I ask you to lay down miss?"

Roddy pulled the sheets out for her as she unzipped her jacket. A tall woman in a lab coat came in holding a clipboard. The posh rat was stuck by the woman before him. Her figure was very petite yet healthy. She didn't have an hourglass body like Rita but a very slim figure. Her bombshell honey hair reached down to her waist and smelled of oranges.

"Hi. You must be Mr. St. James. I'm Doctor Nancy Thompson." After they shook hands, Nancy checked up on Rita who was sitting on the bed. She seemed too afraid to lie down. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's a dreaming problem." Said Roddy.

"Well we haven't had one of those come for years." Said Dr. Thompson. "You called this morning for Rita?"

"That's correct."

"I need you to fill out this form for me. It just asks what the problem is, and information about the patient we should know."

She handed him the clipboard and pencil and waved her arm over to a chair. When Roddy got busy, she went to the patient.

"Nice meeting you again Rita." She said. "How's your family?"

"Have we met before?" said Rita.

"You were eight. Don't you remember me? Your parents sent you in to have your nightmares erased. I'm surprised they came back. Is there anything different than before?"

"It was just one nightmare about people dying and one by one students at my school were getting murdered. My roommate was skinned."

"Oh dear. Anything else?"

"Yeah. When I'm awake, people are safe from harm but while I'm awake, he finds ways to torture me."

"Ok, well were going to meet this guy. I need you to lie down and relax."

"People will keep getting killed."

"We are professionals." Said Dr. Thompson. "I assure you no ones going to get hurt."

Rita still didn't move. Markowitz pushed her legs onto the lumpy mattress and pulled the blanket over her. He pushed her head down on the pillow and put what looked like suction cups on her temples. The wires attached connected to the TV. For the other machine, the nurse snapped a wrist cuff wired to it. Roddy gave the clipboard back to Dr. Thompson who examined it quickly.

"Thank you. First, were going to put Rita to sleep and meet this guy. Chances are he'll show up. That TV screen right there, shows us the dream the same way Rita see's it. That flat board there monitors her fear. The orange bars represent fear. When they go past the white line, we wake her up. Any questions?"

Since there was silence from both visitors, they prepared.

"Roddy, I don't think this is a good idea."

"I assure you no one will get hurt this time. Do as the doctors say."

"I'm scared to death of hospitals." She added.

"I'm right here for you." Said Roddy. "I won't let them harm you. Their just doing their jobs."

Nurse Markowitz unhooked a mask from the wall with purple vapors running out. Roddy squeezed Ritas hand as the grape scented gas was pressed against her mouth and nose.

"Just breathe deeply." Markowitz instructed.

Since protesting at this point was lethal, she was forced to inhale. Roddy continued to hold her hand until her fingers died out.

"It may take a couple of minutes." Said Dr. Thompson.

All that was o the screen looked like a black-and-white pinwheel. It spun like this for twenty minutes when the picture fizzed out. An image of a daisy field appeared. Birds sang and the sun lit the entire sky. There were two rats, male and female watching the clouds blow by. The soft wind hit their faces. For both of them, it felt like anything was possible but yet nothing could go wrong. This was their only chance to see the light of day.

As far as dreams went, they were on a tree branch suddenly. The sky was black with glittering stars. Roddy felt his heart pounding with excitement as he watched what he wished was reality. In the dream, his arms were around her and she was watching stars appear.

"You were lucky. You were once able to see these every night and yet you never wonder about them. I finally get to see stars for once and you know nothing to teach me."

"I've never seen them like this before, Rita. I always saw them out a window in a cage. I never had a good look at them."

"Well aren't they beautiful or what?"

"Indeed…" his hand moved up to her hair. He slid the elastic out of the burning streaks and combed his fingers through them. Rita looked at him directly in his chocolate eyes. The real Roddy believed she stole his dreams for herself as his dream-self pulled Rita closer to him. He nearly fainted when he saw them kiss. Dr. Thompson stared in awe.

"So where's the nightmare?" she asked. "I mean not that this is dumb but it's off topic."

They pulled away, but still stared into each others eyes with shock and amazement. Rita fell off the tree. Roddy yelled out her name and she screamed the way she always did when she fell. Instead of landing on grass, she hit stone. "Ouch…" she muttered in pain. "Roddy, I'm ok!" But when she looked up, she was back in the sewer, in the worst place ever; the Floodgates. Rita could see the refrigerator from a distance and the master cable only ten rodent-feet away. Le Toad was nowhere in sight.

"Five little rodents jumping on the bed; one fell off and got stabbed in the head."

The same little girl she met up with before was near the stairs, jumping rope in her elegant church dress. "Hello." She greeted in a sweet voice. "You're just in time for my tea party."

"Where's Le Toad?"

"Looking for you."

The young child looked vaguely familiar, as if Rita knew her in the real world. They had the same hair, eyes and their clothing patterns matched. She looked very underweight and abused. Le Toad must have hit her because she had a bruise on her cheek.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you."

"Oh my god…"

Rita remembered the event from ten years ago that caused her to visit the clinic before; she was kidnapped at the age of eight and brought to the Floodgate. Le Toad tortured her by dressing her up as a doll, which she never liked. To stop her from crying, he treated her like his own daughter; he bought her toys and gave her tadpoles to play with. He took her so Nigel, her father, would hand over a ruby. It was the false one. Little Rita stole the ruby one night and escaped. But ever since she remembered the bondage, the torture and the way the old Hench rats treated her, her mind replayed them in her sleep. Rita's parents sent her to Dr. Thompson who wiped out the nightmares, which behaved like cockroaches inside a person's home. All she remembered was the fact that the two sides were having a cold war over a false jewel.

"How bad did he hurt you?"

"My eye hurts."

"Well drop that jump rope, your coming home."

"I need something first. It's in his private collection."

"It's a ruby isn't it?"

"Yes."

Rita sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll get it for you." Rita went down the stairs and pressed the arrow pointing south on the elevator door. "Are you coming?"

"No. I'll meet you down."

Before Rita could protest, her inner child skipped away, singing "God Save the Queen". The door opened and lame music played.

"Hello Rita…"

The voice was very creepy but sounded nothing like Le Toad's. It must have been a recorded voice that repeated itself every time somebody went in. She recognized the hall she was once dragged into where Roddy first met Le Toad. The tall marble doors looked like stone in the dullness of the tunnel. She turned her head but missed the figure she was suspicious of. He swifted around her, dressed in black.

"Ok Kermit, you can stop." She told him annoyed. "Come on out."

No sound was made except for the roaches on the wall chirping. Impatient, Rita strutted over to where she believed he was and waved her hand to see if se felt him. She was getting close. She touched something that was for sure, skin. But it didn't feel warty… it was more soft like hers and furry. She jumped up in fright and ran away as if she was being chased by a cat. She pulled open one of the tall doors which felt like a boulder she was trying to move. She immediately knew the next room. The TV, fireplace, animal rug were just like the room in reality. Nothing looked supernatural.

That was only a fourth of the place. She slid the curtain open to view the other three quarters; Le Toads valuable collection of art from his homeland. Victoria, Elizabeth, Charles, Diana and her sons were all over the place. A lot of flags of different sizes hung on his wall. Rita knew where the ruby was so she just went over to the end of the room. The glass jewel stood on top of a flashlight. Rita grabbed it without making haste. She expected the alarm to go off any second. Instead, the wall in front opened.

"That one's fake."

The small girl took Rita by surprise.

"Jesus, don't scare me like that!"

"The ruby is all the way back there."

The next room looked like the inside of a cave. A long stone stairway stood across her.

"Just go to the top. It's there."

"The ruby your after is fake. You know that right?"

"We want the one we found. That of which is way up there."

"You're coming with me."

"No. I'm scared of the dark. I'll wait."

"Fine. Make me do all the work will you?"

The stairway was very steep. It reminded her of Aladdin when he was sent out to find the lamp. It looked exactly like the stairs in the Cave of Wonders too. Surrounding the mountainous stairway were jewels of every color that sparkled even in darkness. This would make her richer than St. James! Rita dashed through the steps, skipping one to three steps after each leap. It seemed like hours when she was halfway there.

A blast of red light zapped her eyes. She pressed her palms against them as salty water squeezed out. When Roddy saw her now, he realized her tired eyes were about to give in. Rita continued up the stairs only to see the light brighten. God's angels sang when the precious jewel came into full view. It was more beautiful than the other one!

Rita extended her arm to reach it. She felt an indestructible power inside her when it touched her skin.

"Bye!"

The secret door slammed shut.

"Wait!" Rita yelled. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

The ruby fell out of her hands and broke. Emerging from the deepest shadows was a wide enormous figure. The curved weapon in his hand was sharpened and ready to work. "So you decided to tell did you?" he roared.

It was like they were watching a movie. Roddy could sit down with popcorn and a large to drink to watch this all night. He felt pain in his arm and saw a red spot on his shirt.

Le Toad moved closer to Rita. She backed away slowly only to roll down the steep stairs. Pointy rocks poked her and made small rips in her skin. She was wiped out to the bottom where she first landed on her hip. Le Toad slowly made his way down.

The red dot slowly slid in a line. Roddy realized he was bleeding.

Rita was cornered. Le Toad raised the hook.

"This is for the waiter!"

Roddy ran over to the sleeping body and pressed his hands on her chest. Le Toad saw it moving backward as she faded away.

"Your mine St. James! You hear me! Your mine!"

The screen went to a static as Rita returned to the reality world. The TV exploded out of nowhere, causing her to scream and cling onto Roddy. "Holy Hell!" she cried.

"Do those things explode often?" Roddy yelled.

"Actually, their not built to do that…" Dr. Thompson was slightly humiliated. She never saw a nightmare so serious to reality. She looked at her patient and at the patients friend. "Nurse."

"Yes." Said Nurse Markowitz.

"Get us an operation gown and some first aid for the friend. This will take a while."

Rita scrunched around in bed. She hopped up as something poked her. Under her leg was an aqua colored pin. It was the one Le Toad wore on his gold tie. "Oh my god…"

"Please! Let me go!"


End file.
